Summer Vacation:
by Solitary Mind
Summary: Put together using new chaptering system. For those who haven't read it..it is a romance/comedy involving Taiora, Takari and Mimato.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!!  
  
Note: Well this is my first Digimon Fanfic. I know there is already a million other party fics, but I figured it would be a good start. This is mainly a Taiora but there will be hints of Takari and some Mimato. It takes place a little after Digimon 2 (I haven't seen the end so I don't really know what happens all I know is whatever they show on FOX KIDS Saturday mornings). Sorry to the Davis fans, but I don't like him very much so he won't be in this fic. Please R&R, I appreciate constructive criticism so if you have anything you would like to say just put it in the review or e-mail me at ViperArrow@aol.com. On with the story.  
  
Key:  
  
*** Scene change  
~~~ Flashback  
'' Character thoughts  
"" Character dialogue   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Summer Vacation: Prologue  
  
It was a typical afternoon and Sora was walking down the street after lunch with her tennis team. The district tournament was next week and they were trying to decide who was going to play what line. However, Sora was not thinking about tennis that afternoon, she was thinking about a certain big brown haired boy who lately she couldn't seem to get off her mind.   
  
Tai and Sora had been friends for as long as she could remember and Sora had always felt a close bond towards Tai. Lately however new emotions were stirring within her that she didn't understand. Every time she was around Tai she got a funny feeling in her stomach and became very nervous she had no idea why, but luckily for her the clueless Tai had not noticed yet. She didn't understand while she was feeling this way, she had been around Tai a hundred times before and was always so comfortable around him. So why was it that now she suddenly had developed feeling towards him? 'Wait a second,' thought Sora did she have feeling for Tai. He was strikingly handsome and that mass of brown spikes he called hair was really cute. But Tai was her friend, she couldn't like Tai...could she. "I'm so confused," said Sora out loud. She needed to talk to someone, but who, who could she talk to. Suddenly it hit her..MIMI, she could call Mimi. Mimi would know about these things, she was beautiful and popular. Sora just hoped it was the right time to call. She though about what she would say as she ran home.  
  
***   
  
Unknown to Sora, Tai was thinking similar things while lying on his bed. He couldn't understand why he suddenly had different feelings towards Sora. She was his best friend and they had been together many years, but he had always considered her as friend. But now he was beginning to feel different. Sora had changed a lot since their adventures in the Digiworld. Her hair was longer and she had become strikingly beautiful and when Tai was around her he couldn't seem to take his eyes of her. Luckily for him Sora hadn't noticed this, but he feared that sooner or later she would and he would have to explain himself. He didn't know what he would say if she were to notice, he was so confused. Could these funny feelings he had been mean that he was beginning to like Sora. These feelings had always been there but they were becoming stronger every time he saw Sora. Could he be falling in love with his best friend? "What are you thinking Tai," he said to himself, "Sora would never go out with you, geeze if she new you were feeling like this she would probably laugh in your face." Tai sighed, he need to ask someone about this. Preferably someone with some experience. Who could he ask? "DUHH," he said as he smacked his head. He could call Matt, Matt has had 100's of girlfriends he'd know what to do. Tai picked up his phone and dialed Matt's number.   
  
"Hello," said Matt's dad.  
  
"Hi, this is Tai, could I please speak to Matt," asked Tai.  
  
"O sure Tai, one second I'll go get him," she responded.   
  
"Thank you," said Tai.  
  
Tai waited and listened as music began to get louder and louder. Suddenly Tai heard a loud banging and then Matt's dad shout something about loud music and Matt having nothing better to do than play the guitar all day. Tai sweatdropped and waited for Matt to pick up the phone. A few seconds later he heard Matt pick up.  
  
"Hey Tai, what's up," Matt asked.  
  
"Not much, what's up with your dad, he seemed a little hostile about the music," said Tai.  
  
Matt chuckled, "He's just angry that because of my music I make more money than he does."  
  
Tai laughs, "Ok."  
  
"So..why did you call Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"O yeah I almost forgot. Um what I am about to tell you can repeat to know one okay," said Tai.  
  
"Sure Tai, whatever," responded Matt.  
  
"Okay, well lately I have been kinda feeling a little strange around Sora," said Tai.  
  
"Really, how so," asked Matt.  
  
"I dunno I just get this strange feeling when she is near and I can't stop staring at her," said Tai.  
  
Laughing Matt says, "Sounds like Tai has a crush on Sora."  
  
"I DO NOT, oh well maybe, but..I..ugh, I am so confused," said Tai.  
  
"When you are around her do you suddenly find yourself lost for words? Are you afraid that anything that you say will sound stupid? Do you get dizzy when your eyes meet? Should I go on?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes and NO," said Tai.  
  
Mat chuckled, "Well Tai, I'd say that you are flat out in love."  
  
"Ugh, I was afraid of that," said Tai.  
  
"Why do you sound so disappointed Tai, your are lucky to have found somebody to love," said Matt. "I can't even find someone to date."  
  
"WHAT!!," yelled Tai, "You have had like 100 girlfriends, what are you talking about."  
  
"Tai, those weren't girlfriends they were just crazy fans that I got suckered into going out with, and don't try to change the subject to me, answer my question," said Matt.  
  
"Ugh, well I don't know, I mean there is NO way that Sora would ever go out with me," said Tai. "I mean why would she want to date me, I am her best friend not her boyfriend. If she found out that I felt this way about her she would never speak to me again. Everything would change and I'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all."  
  
"Tai, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my life," said Matt, "did you not notice how Sora has been acting for the past month."  
  
"What are you talking about," asked Tai.  
  
Tai heard the thud as Matt face faulted on the other line. "Tai you moron, every time you are around Sora all she does is stare at you when your not looking," said Matt, "and don't even get me started about your conversation."   
  
Matt imitating Tai's voice, "H..h..hey S..s..sora, w..w..hat's u..up." Imitating Sora, "U..hh n..n..othing T..t..ai." Normal voice, "Need I say more?"  
  
"O shut up Matt, we don't do that," said Tai.  
  
Tai heard another thud and then Matt's voice, "Tai you have to be the most clueless person I have ever met. You need to pay attention to the things around you more."  
  
"Whatever, o well I better go it's almost dinner time," said Tai.  
  
"Okay, talk to you later Tai, don't forget tomorrow is the last day of school," said Matt.  
  
"O yeah, I almost forgot," said Tai, "well I'll see you tomorrow, later Matt."  
  
"Later," said Matt.  
  
***   
  
Meanwhile at Sora's house another phone conversation was just beginning. Sora had just gotten home and was in her room. She picked up her portable phone and dialed Mimi's very long phone number (long distance). She went through what seemed like an endless amount of menus and finally about 20 minutes later she heard ringing and someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Mimi speaking," Mimi said in English.  
  
"Umm..Hello," said Sora in Japanese.  
  
"Oh sorry about that, Sora is that you," said Mimi.  
  
"Yes, sorry I forgot they spoke English over there," said Sora.  
  
"That's okay, so how have you been, I haven't spoken to you in a long time," said Mimi.  
  
"Yah it has been a while, I'm fine, how have you been," said Sora.  
  
"I've been okay schools almost out, I can't wait," said Mimi.  
  
They talked senseless gossip for the next 2 hours until Mimi finally released she hadn't found out why Sora had called.  
  
"Hey Sora, was there a reason to your calling or did you just call to gossip?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I called to ask for some advice," said Sora.  
  
"What kind of advice," Mimi asked.  
  
"Well um....it's about this guy," said Sora shyly.  
  
"REALLY..SORA IN LOVE.. WHO IS THE LUCKY GUY??" asked Mimi.  
  
Sora sweatdropped, "Calm down Mimi, I just need some advice."   
  
"Okay, but who is the guy, is it anyone I know," said Mimi.  
  
"Well kind of, umm..you won't tell anyone will you," said Sora.  
  
"Who could I tell, I am on a different continent," said Mimi laughing. "No I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Good, well the person is Tai..but I am.." Sora didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"O MY GOD YOU LIKE TAI," Mimi screamed and then cracked up laughing.  
  
"What's so funny," asked Sora.  
  
"Well I was just thinking it's about time," said Mimi.  
  
"What do you mean," said Sora.  
  
"Well it is obvious that you two are meant for each other," said Mimi.  
  
Sora blushed, "Mimi we are not, besides Tai would never want to date me, we're just friends."  
  
"Well you'll never find out if you don't ask him Sora," said Mimi.  
  
"ASK HIM?" said Sora, "If I ask him it will change everything, I don't want to loose our friendship."  
  
"It is your decision to tell him, but if you want my advice you should definitely tell him because I think that he feels the same way about you," said Mimi.  
  
"Tai like me, no way," said Sora.  
  
"Well if you want me to I could call Tai and ask him for you," said Mimi.  
  
"WHAT!! NO WAY," screamed Sora, "but you could call Matt."  
  
Mimi gasped, "Matt..umm...I don't think that's a good idea," said Mimi nervously.  
  
"And why is that Mimi," Sora said laughing because she knew that Mimi had liked Matt for a long time.  
  
"Umm..no..reason, but couldn't I just call Kari or someone," pleaded Mimi.  
  
"What, you don't want to talk to Matty. I'll bet he would love to talk to you," joked Sora.  
  
"You really think so," said Mimi sounding hopeful.  
  
"Of course Mimi, it is so obvious that he likes you, he hasn't had a serious relationship since you left for America," said Sora, "And when you came back last summer he acted so strange whenever you were around him. Of course you weren't much different when he was around either. Your eyes would go all wide and you would stare at him like you were in some dream world."  
  
"I DID NOT!" screamed Mimi.  
  
"O come on Mimi, I know you like him, this would be the perfect excuse to call him," said Sora.  
  
"I guess your right, ugh well I guess I better go your phone bill is going to be huge," said the defeated Mimi.  
  
"Yikes it has been almost 2 hours, my mom is going to kill me," said Sora, "sorry but I have to go Mimi."  
  
"It's okay, I'll call you later," said Mimi.  
  
"Okay, and don't forget to call Matt," said Sora giggling.  
  
Mimi sighed, "Okay fine, bye Sora."  
  
"Bye Mimi," said Sora still laughing.  
  
***  
  
Mimi hung up the telephone and thought about calling Matt. 'Great,' she thought. 'How did Sora sucker me into this, I wish I didn't have to call him.' Mimi lay down on her bed and thought about what she would say to Matt. Ever since their journeys in the Digital World Mimi had, had a huge crush on Matt. He was so kind and caring when anybody was sad or hurt. She still remembered the day that her parents had told her that they were moving to America.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---   
Mimi's point of view  
---   
  
"NO!!," screamed Mimi turning around and running out the front door.   
  
Her parents had just told her that because her fathers company had merged with an American corporation that they would be moving to the USA. She didn't want to move to America. All of her friends were here. Mimi began to cry as she ran down the road. She didn't know where she was going but she ran on. She came up on the park, ran in sat down behind a tree and buried her face in her legs and cried.  
  
---   
Matt's point of view  
---  
  
At the same time Matt was walking home from his first practice with a new band he and some of his friends were starting. He decided to take a quick detour through the park, but as he was walking through Matt thought he heard a faint crying. At first he ignored it, but as it got louder his conscience eventually got the best of him and he decided to investigate it. Matt saw that the sound was coming from behind a large tree so he slowly walked up to it and peeked around the trunk. He was surprised to find a young lady with her knees to her face crying.  
  
"Are you okay," Matt said with a concerned voice to the girl.   
  
"I'm fine, go away," said the girl without looking up.  
  
"Well you don't look fine," said Matt.  
  
---   
Mimi's point of view  
---  
  
'Who does this guy think he is,' Mimi thought to herself. "I said I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, sorry lady I was only trying to help, well at least go somewhere safe it is getting dark and this isn't the best place to be at night," said the man.  
  
"No, I am not going anywhere, I am staying right here in Japan where I belong," said Mimi beginning to cry again.  
  
"Um...I didn't say anything about leaving Japan lady I just said you might want to go somewhere besides this place," said the man who seemed a little confused.  
  
"Please just leave," pleaded Mimi. She was beginning to wonder if this man was ever going to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Look, if you think I am going to leave you in this park by yourself in the dark, you are mistaken," said the man.  
  
Mimi looked up at man and gasped. "Matt," she said.  
  
Matt coughed, "MIMI,"  
  
Mimi couldn't believe it, it really was Matt. Not knowing why Mimi buried her face in his chest and began to cry again.  
  
---   
Matt's point of view  
---   
  
Matt was still in shock. One second he was trying to get some lady out of the park before dark and now Mimi had buried her face in his chest and was crying her eyes out.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi," Matt asked very concerned.  
  
"I don't want to go," Mimi managed to say between sobs.  
  
"Go where, what are you talking about Mimi," said Matt.  
  
But Mimi just fell to the ground and began crying harder. Not knowing what to do Matt picked her up and set her down on a nearby bench. When he sat down beside her, she laid her head in his lap and sobbed. Matt didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that came to his mind and began to stroke the back of Mimi's head. They sat this way for an hour until Mimi had cried herself to sleep. Matt seeing that Mimi was exhausted decided against waking her, she needed to sleep. He slowly picked her up and walked off towards her house.   
  
It took him about 30 minutes but he finally got there. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Mimi's mother opened the door. When she saw Mimi a worried expression came onto her face.   
  
"Don't worry she's okay, she feel asleep in the park, so I decide to bring her home," said Matt.  
  
"O thank god, we were so worried, do you mind taking her to her room," replied Mimi's mother.  
  
"No problem," said Matt and carried Mimi up the stairs and set her on her bed. He gently took of her shoes and placed her beneath her covers. Then Matt did something that even he did not expect. He bent down brushing the hair out of Mimi's face and kissed her on the forehead. He then walked out the door and closed it behind him. When Matt went down the stairs he decided to see if Mimi's parents knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Um..excuse me," said Matt to Mimi's parents who were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yes Matt," said Mimi's father.  
  
"Well Mimi said something about not wanting to go somewhere and I was just wondering if you knew what she was talking about," asked Matt.  
  
"Um.. maybe you'd better sit down," said Matt's mother and then Mimi's parents began to explain to Matt why Mimi had been so upset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi sighed, 'Well I guess I'll call him tomorrow because it is to late there right now.' To kill time she decided to go to the mall, so she changed and left.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: Hmmm...this is turning out different than I expected. Originally this was supposed to be a short and quick Romance, but it seems that I have written a little more than I expected and it is turning into a mini-series. I also thought I was going to center around Tai and Sora, but I seemed to have focused it more around Mimi and Matt. Ugh.. O well I'll just add more Taiora next part and I'll try to add the Takari in too. If your wondering about the title it will make a little more sense in the next part. Well thanks for reading and again please R&R. Nothing motivates me more than reading reviews. Bye for now.  
  
-ViperArrow  
  
(Sorry if there are mistakes, grammar is definitely not one of my strong traits.)  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Note: Here is the first chapter of my story. I plan to make this about 2 or 3 chapters, but it could go for longer. Please R&R and enjoy the story.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summer Vacation: Chapter 1  
  
It was the morning before the last day of school and Matt was still fast asleep. He had stayed up late writing lyrics to a new song he had thought of and had fallen asleep with pen in hand. Just then his father happened to walk by and see him still asleep.  
  
"MATT WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL," Matt's father boomed.  
  
Matt just happened to be lying under his bookshelf and when his father yelled he jumped awake and smacked his head on the shelf.  
  
"Ouch," Matt yelled rubbing his head, "crap that hurt."  
  
"Well it serves you right, now get ready for school," said his father chuckling as he left the room.  
  
Matt groaned as he sat up, "Thank god this is the last day I am going to have to get up this early."  
  
Matt took a shower and changed into his school uniform. He was just about to walk out the door when the phone rang. 'Dammit,' thought Matt, 'Who calls this early, ugh it better not be Tai again.'   
  
Matt walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," said Matt.  
  
"Um..Matt is that you," said a girl on the phone.  
  
"Um..yes, but who on earth is this?" Matt asked.  
  
"Don't you recognize my voice," said the girl.  
  
'Now that I think about it that voice does sound familiar,' thought Matt, 'but who's is it.' Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"Mimi is that you," Matt said.  
  
"Of course silly who else would it be," said Mimi.  
  
"Well a lot of people, it could be Tai, or Joe, or Izzy or.." Matt didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"O Shut up Matt that isn't what I meant," said Mimi, "anyway I need to ask you a question.  
  
"Umm..okay what kind of question," said Matt. 'Wow, Mimi wants to ask me something, but what could it be,' Matt thought. 'Who cares as long as I get to talk to her. God I have missed her so much. I wish she was here right now so I could tell her how I feel about her. I could tell her the reason why I haven't had a single relationship longer than a week. But she lives in America and she would never feel that way about me. It's just plain old Matt. Why would she even care about me.' Matt's thought's were interrupted by Mimi's voice.  
  
"Um...Matt are you still there?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"W..w.hat, oh yeah, sorry Mimi," sutured Matt, "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well I got a call from Sora last night and she kept going on about how much she liked Tai and somehow I got suckered into calling you to find out how Tai felt about Sora," said Mimi.  
  
"Your kidding," said Matt, "Tai called me last night to and said the same thing."  
  
"Really," Mimi squealed, "this is so cool, we have to get them together."  
  
"Um...I don't know about that Mimi, nothing good ever comes from interfering with other peoples problems," said Matt, "Plus I don't think I really want to play matchmaker."  
  
"O come on Matt," said Mimi.  
  
"Mimi I don't think it is such a good idea," said Matt.  
  
Mimi put on the cutest voice she could manage and said, "Pretty, please with a cherry on top."  
  
Matt grunted, "Okay fine, you win."  
  
"Yaayyy," Mimi cheered, "well I got to go, I'll think of something to do, talk to you later Matt."  
  
"Later Mimi," said Matt and hung up the phone.   
  
'Great,' thought Matt, 'now what am I supposed to do, ugh, how do I get dragged into these things. First T.K. and Kari, now Tai and Sora, what's next,' Matt sighed and left for school.  
  
***   
  
"T.K., hurry up we're going to be late," Kari yelled to T.K. who was locking his apartment door. She had been meeting T.K. at his apartment every morning since they had started dating 2 months ago. It had taken T.K. almost a month of coaching by Tai, Sora and Matt to get up the courage to ask Kari out. Of course Kari had known the whole time and had spent many long hours hanging out with T.K. giving him endless opportunities to ask her out, but whenever he tried Davis would pop up out of nowhere and say something stupid. Finally Matt and Tai had ambushed Davis one night and tied restrained him and T.K. had finally asked her out. Davis was infuriated and still was, but he was steadily accepting the fact the Kari would never like him.  
  
T.K. finally got his apartment locked and caught up with Kari. "Ready for our last day of school," T.K. said wrapping his arms around Kari's waist and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"My aren't we friendly today," Kari said giggling when T.K. blushed.   
  
"Sorry," said T.K. hanging his head.  
  
"Oh come here you silly boy," said Kari drawing T.K. into a passionate kiss.  
  
When they finally pulled apart T.K. said gasping for breath, "Wow."  
  
"You liked that," said Kari laughing to herself.  
  
"Uh...YEAH," said T.K.  
  
"Good, now lets get to school before we are late," said Kari.  
  
The two walked hand in hand to school talking about what they were going to do during their summer break.  
  
***   
  
Back in America Mimi was getting ready for bed. She was about to slip into bed when an idea hit her. "O my god IT'S PERFECT," she screamed. She ran downstairs to ask her parents about her plan.  
  
***   
  
The digidestinied were all suffering through their last day of school.  
'Why does the last day always last so long,' thought Tai as he stared at the clock.  
  
'Will this day ever end,' thought Sora who was sitting next to Tai. She looked over and saw him staring at the clock. She smiled, 'He looks so cute when he's restless.' Just then Tai looked over at her and she quickly turned her head back to the front of the class.  
  
'Was she just staring at me,' thought Tai. 'No that's impossible, why would Sora stare at me. She was probably just looking out the window, but why is she blushing.' Thoughts rushed through Tai head and soon he was staring at Sora just like she had been staring at him.  
  
Sora could see Tai watching her out of the corner of her eye. 'Why is he staring at me,' she thought. 'Could Mimi be right, maybe he does like me. O Sora stop kidding yourself, he is probably just daydreaming and staring off into space.' Sora sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong Sora," Tai whispered.   
  
Sora jumped at the sound of his voice, "No, I'm okay Tai, just bored out of my mind."  
  
"Yah this guy can really put you to sleep, I can't believe he is still teaching on the last day of school. In every other class all we have done is party," said Tai.  
  
"Your telling me, I can't believe he is trying to introduce us to calculus on the last day of school," replied Sora.  
  
"Do you two have something you would like to share with the class," said their math teacher.  
  
"Uh...no sir, sorry," said Tai sheepishly causing Sora to giggle.  
  
"And just what is so funny Ms. Takenouchi?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Oh, nothing sir, I'm sorry," replied Sora hanging her head in shame.  
  
"Well since you two seem so uninterested in my class why don't you go sit out in the hall," said the teacher.  
  
"Yes sir," Sora and Tai said in union.  
  
When they were in the hall Tai plopped himself on the ground. Not knowing what else to do Sora sat down next to him. Tai looked over and blushed. Sora saw Tai turn red and then blushed a little herself.   
  
"So...," said Tai, "It seems we have gotten ourselves into a little bit of trouble."  
  
Sora chuckled, "Yah, I guess so."  
  
"I wonder what he is going to do to us?" asked Tai.  
  
"I dunno," said Sora, "but being the last day of school in all, I doubt that he will do anything. Teachers want to go home too."  
  
"Your probably right," said Tai.  
  
As the period went on Tai and Sora sat in the hall and talked about things that were happening in school and in the own lives. After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang and they were released from the prison which confined them for the majority of the year and were free for the summer.   
  
"Finally," said Tai as he and Sora walked out of the school.  
  
"Your telling me," said Sora, "So what are your plans for the summer Tai."  
  
"Well actually I really didn't have any big plans, I thought I would just take it easy for once," replied Tai, "What about you."  
  
"Well I thought about going to a tennis camp or something, but I decided not to," said Sora.  
  
"Cool maybe we could hang out some time," said Tai then realizing what he said turned dark red, "you know like we used to."  
  
"Sure Tai, that would be great," said Sora, "Well we better go meet the others they are waiting."  
  
"Your right, lets go," said Tai and they walked off to find their friends.  
  
Once they had found Matt, Joe and Izzy, they walked to the middle school to meet Kari and T.K.  
  
***  
  
When the group had arrived at the middle school they looked for Kari and T.K. for 10 minutes before spotting them making out beneath a tree.  
  
Tai cleared his throat, "Excuse me."  
  
T.K. and Kari jumped up and both blushed.  
  
"God get a room you two," said Izzy.  
  
"NO!!!," screamed both Matt and Tai giving Izzy death stares.  
  
"Yikes, sorry about that," said Izzy cowering behind Joe.  
  
Joe just laughed, "Lighten up you two he was only kidding."  
  
"Well don't say stuff like that, you might give them ideas," said Tai.  
  
"TAI!," screamed Kari immediately smacking Tai in the back of the head, "you know we would never do something like that."  
  
"Ouch," Tai wimpered, "what did ya do that for."  
  
"Because you being a jerk," said Kari.  
  
"Well you were the one making out under the tree," Tai shot back.  
  
"Careful Tai," laughed Sora, "she can do worse that hit you upside the head."  
  
"Whatever, so guys," Tai stopped and looked at Sora and Kari who where both giving him death glares, "AND girls," Tai carefully added. "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"Um..I have an idea," said T.K.   
  
"So what is it," asked Matt.  
  
"Well since dad is at work and your house is empty what if we just go there and hang out," suggested T.K.  
  
"I guess that would be okay," said Matt.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for," said Tai, "Lets get out of here."  
  
With that said the original Digidestined, minus one, headed off towards Matt's house.  
  
***   
  
The group had been hanging at Matt's house for about 2 hours. Tai, Sora, Izzy and Joe had started a game of Monopoly, which seemed to get a little violent when Izzy tried to explain to Tai that it would not benefit him at all to trade Illinois Avenue for Boardwalk because it was a useless property.   
  
"What are you talking about Izzy," said Tai, "Boardwalk is the most expensive property on the board, not to mention the best."  
  
"Actually Tai, if I were to trade Illinois Avenue for Boardwalk I would be hindering my chances of wining. You see since you already have Kentucky Avenue and Indiana Avenue by giving you Illinois Avenue I would be completing your set, thus allowing you to buy houses and possibly even hotels later in the game. I could land on these hotels later on in the game..." Izzy didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"THERE WON'T BE A LATER ON IN THE GAME IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND ROLL," screamed Tai.  
  
Matt who was playing his guitar just chuckled. T.K. and Kari where cuddling on the couch watching TV and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly the phone rang and Matt walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello," said Matt.  
  
"MATT, I GOT THE GREATEST IDEA TO GET TAI AND SORA TOGETHER," screamed Mimi.  
  
"Ouch, Jesus Mimi, if you keep screaming like that I am going to go deaf," said Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt, who's on the phone," asked Sora.  
  
"IS THAT SORA," cried Mimi , "what is she doing over there."  
  
"Calm down Mimi," said Matt, "everyone came over after school."  
  
"Is that Mimi, let me talk to her," pleaded Sora.  
  
"Fine, here you go," Matt said handing the phone to Sora.  
  
"HI MIMI," cried Sora.  
  
"HI SORA," cried Mimi, "Boy have I got something to tell you."  
  
"What?" asked Mimi.  
  
"How would you and the rest of the group like to come to America for the summer," replied Mimi.  
  
"REALLY," cried Sora, "I'D LOVE TO, but I don't know if I have enough money."  
  
"Don't worry about the money, my parents said they'd pay for all of you," said Mimi.  
  
"That's so cool," said Sora, "should I ask everyone else."  
  
"WELL DUHH," cried Mimi.  
  
"Okay cool," said Sora.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE," yelled Sora, "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO AMERICA FOR THE SUMMER."  
  
"Are you kidding," said Tai, "I'd love to."  
  
"Count me in," said Izzy, "I have always wanted to visit the United States and practice my English."  
  
"Um..well I don't know if I can go, but I'll try," said Joe.  
  
"I'd love to," said Kari.  
  
"Well if she goes, I go," added T.K. hugging Kari.  
  
"If T.K. is going then I am going to," said Matt.  
  
"That's everyone," said Sora, "Mimi said that her parents would pay for everything."  
  
"I'll pay for T.K. and I," said Matt, "that is if Mom lets him go, and Dad lets me go."  
  
"NO!" said Mimi, "Let me talk to Matt NOW!"  
  
"Okay Mimi," said Sora, "Hey Matt Mimi wants to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," said Matt taking the phone from Sora, "what's up Mimi."  
  
"Matt my parents have already bought the tickets there is no need for you to pay for yourselves," said Mimi.  
  
"Yes there is, I don't like borrowing money from other people," said Matt.  
  
"Your not borrowing it Matt, just consider it a present from me, okay," said Mimi.  
  
"Fine," said Matt and handed the phone back to Sora.  
  
"Mimi, everyone has to ask their parents, but they are all pretty sure they can go," said Sora, "Except Joe, you know how his father is."  
  
"Yah, I figured that would happen," said Mimi, "Well tell them to have their parents call mine if they have any questions."  
  
"Okay Mimi," replied Sora.  
  
"Well I'd better go Sora," said Mimi.  
  
"Okay, bye Mimi," said Sora.  
  
"Bye Sora," said Mimi.  
  
"Well this should be an interesting summer," said Tai.  
  
"Indeed it will," said Izzy.  
  
The group stayed at Matt's for a few more hours discussing what they would do and how to ask their parents. When they had finally finished they all headed their separate directions and went home to ask there parents about Mimi's offer.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: Well I hope the title makes a little more sense now. I know the time difference thing may be a little screwed up, but I was to lazy to see what the time difference between Japan and New York was. Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. I did manage to get a little Takari in this one, but I think I was a little weak on the Mimato. O well I'll try to make up for it in the next one. O yeah, I know I said I wouldn't put Davis in this story, but I couldn't resist the chance to do some Davis bashing *ducks to avoid flying objects from Davis fans*. Please forgive me for that and I think that is the last part I will give him in this story. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R I didn't get many reviews on the Prologue and am wondering if I am just wasting my time with this. Thanks for reading.  
  
-ViperArrow  
  
(Sorry if there are errors)  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Note: Here is chapter 2. Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. Reading some of them I seem to get the feeling that some people did not read the prologue. I don't know if I am just imagining things, but I only got 2 reviews and I got 8 on the last chapter. For those of you who didn't read the prologue it had a little Taiora and Mimato in it. Please R & R. Now on with the story.  
  
Key  
*** Scene change  
~~~ Flashback  
' ' Character thoughts  
" " Character dialogue  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Summer Vacation: Chapter 2  
  
Most of the Digidestined had encountered little trouble trying to convince their parents to let them travel to America and visit Mimi. However, Joe on the other hand had many problems. His father didn't seem to get that since it was summer that Joe didn't have to go to school anymore. Joe's father had signed Joe up for 6 summer courses, all centering around the Medical genre. When Joe asked if he could go to the United States to visit Mimi, it had taken Mr. Kido a whole .3 seconds to say "NO!" Though, after countless hours of persuasion on Joe's part and another 2 hours of sweet talk from Mimi's mother, Joe's father finally gave in and said it was okay. The only catch was that Mr. Kido had given Joe at least 15 different books to read and memorize while he was in the USA. The date for the group's departure was set for Saturday in 3 weeks.  
  
The weeks passed quickly for the group, Sora played in the school district tennis tournament and came in second place. Tai was busy cheering Sora on, giving her words of encouragement whenever she needed them. Izzy finished up a web mastering course he was taking at a local computer school and Matt performed several concerts. Joe, of course, was studying. T.K. and Kari were taking an art class that Kari had somehow managed to drag T.K. into. All in all the Digidestined were a busy group. When the Friday night before their flight finally arrived they where all packed and ready to go. The group decided to meet at the airport at 6 a.m. even thought their flight didn't leave till 10 a.m. Sora was the first to arrive and waited patiently for the rest of her companions. After another 10 minutes she spotted Tai, Matt, Kari and T.K. and hollered to them.  
  
"Over here guys." Her friends spotted her and walked over.  
  
"Hey Sora," said Kari, "All packed and ready to go."  
  
"Yep, I already checked my bags in, the lines over there." Sora replied pointing to a desk.  
  
"OH GOD," exclaimed Tai, "THAT LINE IS GOING TO TAKE US FOREVER TO GET THROUGH."  
  
"Don't panic Tai," laughed Sora, "Mimi's parents gave us First Class tickets, you go to the first desk."  
  
"Thank goodness," said a relieved Tai seeing that the first desk had no line whatsoever.   
  
"Well, shall we go check in our bags?" asked Tai to his friends.   
  
"Sure, why not," said Matt, "Hey T.K. give me your bags I'll check you in."  
  
"Okay," said T.K. handing his bags to his brother, "Thanks Matt."  
  
"No problem bro," replied Matt taking T.K.'s bags and walking to the check in desk.  
  
Kari cleared her throat and glared at Tai. "Well," she said.  
  
"Well what?" asked Tai confused.  
  
"UGH, TAI WHY CAN'T YOU BE A NICE BROTHER LIKE MATT AND OFFER TO CHECK IN MY BAGS FOR ME," Kari screamed.  
  
"You can do it yourself you're an..." Tai stopped and looked at the glare that Sora was giving him. "Uhh...hehe...here let me get those for you Kari," Tai said grabbing Kari's bags and taking off after Matt.  
  
"HAHA," said T.K., "Tai is getting whipped around by Sora."  
  
This caused Sora to turn red and was followed by a blow to the back of the head from Kari.  
  
"Ouch," exclaimed T.K. rubbing the back of his head, "I was only kidding."  
  
Kari laughed and kissed the back of his head, "Awww...did I hurt you."  
  
"Uhuh...," whimpered T.K. pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss.  
  
"Ugh, you two make me sick," said Izzy.  
  
"Huh," said Sora turning around to see Izzy and Joe standing behind them holding there suitcases. "When did you two get here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, about the time that Kari smacked T.K.," replied Joe, "Where are Matt and Tai?"  
  
"They went to check us in," answered T.K.  
  
"Okay, well we better check in too," said Joe, "Come on Izzy."  
  
"Okay," Izzy replied and the two walked off towards the check in counter.  
  
After they had all checked in the group headed towards their terminal to wait for their plane.  
  
"Okay guy and gals," said Matt, "We have exactly two hours to do whatever the hell we want until the plane gets here. I don't know about you, but I am going to the Airline's First Class Club Room. These tickets get us in and I hear that the food is great."  
  
"That sounds like fun," replied Izzy, "And I bet they'll have a phone jack where I can hook up my laptop."  
  
Everyone facefaulted. "What?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Nothing," replied Matt, "Come on lets go."  
  
Matt and Izzy walked off towards the lounge followed by Joe who had decided it would be a good time to get some studying done. T.K and Kari decided to go get something to eat, leaving Tai and Sora alone.  
  
"So....," said Tai.  
  
"So...," replied Sora.  
  
They stared each other in the eyes for a moment and both turned away blushing.   
  
"So...um...do ya..wanna go to the bookshop or something," Tai managed to push out breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Sure," replied Sora.  
  
The two walked in silence to the nearest book store and stayed there for the whole 2 hours looking at books. Kari and T.K. finished there snacks and found a nice place to flirt and make out. Joe was busy studying and Izzy was surfing the web. After reading several magazines Matt got bored and decided to call Mimi. He walked over to the phone and swiped his credit card to pay for the long distance call. He dialed her number and waited while it rang.  
  
"Hello," a voice on the other line said.  
  
"Hi, could I speak to Mimi please," said Matt.  
  
"Matt you moron don't you even recognize my voice," Mimi replied.  
  
"Umm..sorry," Matt apologized, "Must be the english."  
  
"Sure," joked Mimi, "So have you guys left yet?"  
  
"No we are at the airport," replied Matt, "Everyone is off finding ways to waste two hours."  
  
"And you decided to waste it by talking to me," Mimi replied trying to sound flattered.  
  
"Uhhh..I guess so," said Matt nervously.  
  
"Well then what do you want to talk about?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Um..I don't know," said Matt.   
  
"Well I know what we can talk about," said Mimi.  
  
"What?" asked Matt.  
  
"My plan," Mimi replied.  
  
"What plan?" said Matt.  
  
"You forgot already," said Mimi, "My plan to get Tai and Sora together."  
  
"Oh yeah, that plan," Matt replied, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well getting you guys to America was the first step," said Mimi, "But now comes the hard part."  
  
"Umm...I don't know if I want to know what it is," said Matt cautiously.  
  
"Well to bad your gonna hear it anyway," replied Mimi. "My plan is that when I show you guys around New York I am going try and schedule things that are done in pairs. That way any time we have to split up we can make Tai and Sora go together."  
  
"Okay, but wouldn't Sora pair with you instead?" asked Matt.  
  
"No, because I am going to be with you," answered Mimi.  
  
"WHAT!" choked Matt not believing what he had just heard.  
  
"If that is a problem with you I could just ask Izzy or Joe," Mimi said giggling at the reaction which she had expected from Matt.  
  
"Uh...no that's not a problem," said Matt trying to contain his excitement.  
  
"Good," said a satisfied Mimi, "You realize that you are going to have to act like you want to go with me because I don't want to look stupid."  
  
"Umm...okay," said Matt wondering if he was dreaming. 'First she says I am going to be paired with her and now she says I have to pretend to like her. This is almost too good to be true,' thought Matt.  
  
"Now don't tell anyone about the pairs thing yet, okay?" requested Mimi.  
  
"Sure, no problem," replied Matt, "Well it is almost time for the plane to arrive, I'd better go Mimi."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the Airport, I'll be in a Red Lincoln Navigator," said Mimi.  
  
"What do you mean you?" asked Matt.  
  
"I'm going to be driving silly," laughed Mimi, "See you when you get her."  
  
"Wait...," said Matt, but it was too late, Mimi had hung up already. 'Great,' thought Matt, 'Well the good thing is, if I live through the car ride I get to spend time with Mimi.'  
  
Matt sighed and walked out towards the terminal where the rest of the group was waiting. Their plane, a 747, arrived a shortly after and they were the first to board because of their first class tickets. They found their seats and got comfortable. Since the first class cabin occupied the nose of the plane, everyone was close to each other. The seats were in two's and the group had four on the left and three on the right.   
  
"Who wants to sit alone?" asked Tai.  
  
"I will," replied Joe, "I need to get some studying done."  
  
"Okay, that leaves the 6 of us," said Tai.  
  
Izzy had wandered over to one of the seats and suddenly exclaimed, "Hey guys they have a place where I can hook up my modem, but it needs a credit card. Hmmm...umm...Matt could you possible sit with me and let me use your credit card."  
  
"Ugh, fine," said Matt sitting next to Izzy.  
  
"Well that leaves the four of us, you want to sit with your big brother Kari?" asked Tai.  
  
"Umm...sorry Tai," replied Kari, "But I promised T.K. I'd sit with him."   
  
Kari and T.K. took the seats behind Matt and Izzy.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves us," said Tai, "Uh..do you...um..want to sit with me Sora?"  
  
"What am I your last pick or something Tai," joked Sora.  
  
"No..that's not it...I meen I didn't mean..ugh...sorry, " said Tai.  
  
Sora just laughed, "I was just kidding Tai, of course I'll sit with you."  
  
"Oh..okay...cool," replied Tai.  
  
Tai and Sora took the seats behind Joe. Tai gave Sora the window seat, which she happily accepted. They all buckled their seat belt and watched the short demo of what to do in case of an emergency. After the demo the plane started to move and Sora flinched.   
  
"Something wrong," asked Tai.  
  
"Um...well I guess this isn't a good time to say this but," she started, "But I have a slight fear of flying."  
  
"It isn't that bad Sora, but if you get scared I be here to help you," Tai replied smiling.  
  
"Thanks Tai," said Sora.  
  
They were silent while the plane taxied to the runway, but Tai notice as they got closer Sora seemed to get more and more tense. Tai put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she smiled back kindly, relaxing a little. The plane lined up on the lines and began to speed down the runway. Just as the plane left the ground Sora yelped and buried her face in Tai's arm. Tai flinched at the death grip she was enforcing on his arm, yet at the same time felt a strange feeling that he didn't recognize, but knew he liked. When the plane leveled out Sora looked up at Tai and blushed.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said.  
  
"It's okay, I said I would be here," replied Tai, slightly blushing.  
  
Sora looked out of the window and gasped, "Oh god, we are so high, I can see all of Tokyo. You have to see this Tai."  
  
"I can see from here," Tai replied.  
  
"No, you have to get right up against the window to get the whole view, " she said, pushing up the arm rest in between them and pulling him over. Tai blushed as he looked over her shoulder at the view. Across the aisle Kari was watching them with watery eyes, "Oh look T.K. they are so cute!"  
  
"I know they look perfect together don't they," T.K. replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, but it is going to take a lot more than a pretty view to make them choke out their feelings," laughed Kari.  
  
"No kidding," replied T.K., also laughing.  
  
Across the aisle Tai had leaned back to his seat and Sora had sat back in her chair, but had not put the armrest back down yet. 'I wonder why she hasn't put it back down yet,' thought Tai, 'She probably just forgot.' Tai shrugged and began to explore around his chair.  
  
"Oh COOL," Tai exclaimed as he came across the TV hidden in his arm rest, "A TV!"  
  
"Really, that's awesome," Sora said, reaching down and pulling out hers.  
  
Tai turned his on and began to flip through the channels. Sora pushed her power button, but nothing happened. After a couple minutes of fooling around with it she finally gave up and sat back in her chair letting out a heavy sigh.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Tai.  
  
"My TV doesn't work," explained Sora.  
  
"Oh," said Tai, "Do you want to switch seats."  
  
"No, that's okay, " replied Sora.  
  
"Are you sure, because I don't mind," said Tai, "Gorgeous is on. You know that movie with Jackie Chan."  
  
"Oh, I love that movie," Sora replied, "Do you mind if I share a TV with you."  
  
Tai blushed, "No, but how are you supposed to see the screen."  
  
"Like this silly," said Sora, scooting over and sitting next to Tai on his chair (first class = big chairs....just use your imagination).   
  
Tai blushed and all he could say was, "Oh."  
  
They watched the movie together, about midway through the movie Sora asked Tai if she could lie down. He said sure, not realizing that she meant in his lap and when she put a pillow down on his legs and laid down he turned dark red, but didn't say anything. When the movie was over Tai realized that Sora had fallen asleep and turned the TV off and quietly tucked it back into it's compartment. Everyone else on the plane had also gone to sleep, so Tai decided that he should get some rest. He pulled a blanket over Sora's body and brushed the hair from her face with his fingertips. "Sleep peacefully my love," Tai said and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled as Sora snuggled up in his lap and turned out his light and went to sleep.  
  
Across the aisle Kari was also snuggled against T.K. and was sleeping peacefully. T.K. smiled as he say Tai cover up Sora and kiss her on the cheek. 'Those two really are meant for each other,' he thought as he slowly fell asleep. The group slept as the plane made it's journey across the Pacific Ocean towards the United States of America.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: Well I think it started out a little slow, but I kinda got some ideas towards the end. I had a little case of writers block during this chapter, so forgive me if it is a little poor. The plane trip time schedule is all screwed up, but just use you imagination and pretend it is correct. Thanks for reading and I hope to have chapter 3 out soon. Again please R & R, nothing motivates an author more than feed back on his writing. Until next time.  
  
-ViperArrow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Note: Here is the third chapter of my story. About Sora being afraid of heights, umm well I kinda forgot about the whole Birdramon thing, lol. Lets just pretend that she is afraid of flying in planes, okay. Well now that that's settled, please enjoy the story and don't forget to R&R. Thanks for the great reviews on the previous chapter.   
  
Key:  
  
*** Scene change  
~~~ Flashback  
'' Character thoughts  
"" Character dialogue  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Summer Vacation: Chapter 3  
  
Matt was the first of the group to awaken. He looked across the aisle and smiled when he saw that Sora was sound asleep across Tai's lap. "Maybe Mimi won't even need to execute her plan," laughed Matt to himself. Izzy stirred to the sound of Matt's voice.   
  
"What was that Matt," he said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing," replied Matt, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Of course I did, who couldn't sleep in these comfortable seats," replied Izzy, "I see that Tai and Sora made themselves comfortable. Should we wake them?"  
  
"Not yet, lets let them sleep for a while," Matt chuckled.  
  
"Whatever," said Izzy connecting his laptop up to the phone on the seat in front of him, "Uh...Matt, do you mind if I borrow your credit card again."  
  
"Fine," said Matt sighing.  
  
T.K. was the next to wake up and looked down at Kari who had somehow managed to tie herself up in his body. T.K. smiled and attempted to untie himself his movement woke up Kari.  
  
"Good morning," Kari yawned siting up.  
  
"Sorry I woke you," said T.K.  
  
"It's okay," said Kari, "Are we almost there."  
  
"Yah, I think we have about an hour left," replied T.K.  
  
"Good, I can't wait to get there," exclaimed Kari.  
  
Kari's eyes wandered around the plane and she gasped when she saw Tai and Sora.  
  
"Oh my god, look at them," she squealed, "They are so cute."  
  
"They are aren't they," agreed T.K., "Should we wake them."  
  
Kari gave him a mischievous grin, "Oh yeah."  
  
Kari and T.K. got out of their chairs and walked over to Tai and Sora.  
  
"Wake up love birds," cooed Kari and T.K. together.  
  
Tai opened his eyes and gave Kari and T.K. a confused expression.   
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Look down Romeo," giggled Kari.  
  
Tai looked down and seeing the sleeping Sora in his lap turned dark red.   
  
"Uhh....she um..fell asleep and I um... didn't want to wake her up," Tai stammered trying to recover.  
  
"U huh, surrre," laughed T.K.  
  
Sora stirred to the voices around her. She opened her eyes only to be met with two other pairs staring down at her.   
  
"Good morning Sora," said Kari, "Sleep well."  
  
"Yes I did," replied Sora still unaware that she was lying in Tai's lap."  
  
"Well be sure and thank your pillow," laughed T.K. walking back to his chair.  
  
"Huh," Sora replied confused, she looked at her pillow, "Why would I thank my pillow?"  
  
"Because you pillow was Tai," joked Kari also walking back to her chair.  
  
Sora looked up to see Tai blushing and smiling at her nervously.   
  
"Um, good morning Sora," Tai choked.  
  
Sora turned bright red and sat up slowly, "I'm sorry Tai, I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Don't worry about it," replied Tai attempting to remain cool, "I fell asleep to."  
  
"Oh....so....what's for breakfast, " Sora asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, why don't you look at your menu and see for yourself, " said Tai pointing to the menu sitting in the seat pocket in front of her.  
  
"We have menus?" Sora asked in disbelief then leaning forward and picking up her menu.  
  
"Yep," said Tai, "There are four different dishes to choose from."  
  
"Wow, I can't belief Mimi's parents bought us first class tickets," said Sora, "Service like this must cost a fortune."  
  
"Probably," replied Tai.  
  
***  
  
After breakfast had been served the pilot announced that they were beginning their decent into Las Angeles. Matt and Joe, who had been conversing with a business man who was the president of a well known communication corporation, returned to their seats and buckled up. T.K. and Kari, who had been cuddling with each other while looking out the window, reluctantly separated and fastened their seatbelts. Izzy switched off his laptop and Joe packed up his books. Tai was attempting to reassure Sora that the reason the plane was dropping was because they were landing and not because an engine had exploded. Fifteen minutes later the plane was on the ground and parked at the terminal. The group disembarked and headed for immigration. It took them half an hour to get through immigration and customs and they still needed to get to the domestic terminal. There plane was scheduled to leave at 9:30 and it was already 9:00. The digidestined boarded a bus that took them to the domestic gates and in a mad rush, similar to the one in Home Alone, ran at top speed to their gate. They made it just as the final boarding was being announced and rushed onto the plane. After the group was settled in their seats, everyone let out a sigh.  
  
"Few, that was closed," panted Matt, exhausted from the running.  
  
"No kidding, a few more minutes and we'd have been stranded," said Joe.  
  
The seating arrangement was the same as before except that this time the seats were much smaller, but no less comfortable. As the plane took off Sora, again, grabbed onto to Tai. Who tried to assure her that the plane was not going to crash. Once the plane was level, Izzy reconnected his laptop to the air phone and using Matt's credit card, which he had kept from last time, logged back onto the net.   
  
"Hey everyone," called Izzy, "I got an e-mail from Mimi.  
  
Matt looked over, "What does it say?"  
  
"Um..let me read it," said Izzy, "It says:   
  
Dear Izzy,  
  
I just wanted to confirm with you guys that I will be meeting you at the gate. I think that when I talked to Matt I told him to look for me in my car, but I don't think I'll be able to wait that long so I am just going to meet you at the gate. Hope your flight has been good and tell the group I can't wait to see them.  
  
Your friend,  
Mimi  
  
P.S. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT YOU STUPID LAPTOP. TURN OFF YOUR DAMN COMPUTER AND SOCIALIZE.... sorry, lol, just had to say that. Seeyaz.  
  
Matt cracked up laughing when he read the last part. Izzy sweatdropped and turned off his computer.   
  
"Hey Matt," asked Tai who had been listening, "What does she mean by her car?"  
  
"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you," replied Matt, "Mimi is picking us up in HER Lincoln Navigator and SHE is driving us back to her house."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" cried Tai, "THERE IS NO WAY I AM GETTING IN A CAR THAT SHE IS DRIVING, HOW CAN SHE BE DRIVING ANYWAY? SHE IS ONLY 17."  
  
"The driving age in the United States is 16 Tai," replied Izzy (**NOTE** Just pretend the driving age in Japan is 18... I have no clue what it really is and I am to lazy to find out).  
  
"16!!," shouted Tai, "THESE AMERICANS MUST BE CRAZY IF THEY LET 16 YEAROLDS DRIVE!!. ESPECIALLY MIMI, SHE CAN HARDLY RIDE A BIKE."  
  
"Stop making fun of Mimi Tai," defended Matt, "She isn't incompetent."  
  
"Well she sure used to act like it," said Tai, "Hopefully, for our sake, she has changed."  
  
***  
  
The flight continued uneventful and when the plane landed in New York the exhausted group gathered their carryons and disembarked the aircraft. As they walked out of the ramp the were greeted by a load squeal by Mimi. Sora and Kari dropped their luggage, ran to Mimi and threw their arms around her.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are here," Mimi said beginning to cry.  
  
"Neither can I," answered Sora also beginning to cry.  
  
"Well don't we get a hello," said Tai   
  
"Of course," said Mimi giving Tai, T.K., Izzy and Matt a hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," said Matt while Mimi was hugging him.  
  
"You too," she replied looking up and smiling at him.  
  
The two stood embraced for a little while until Tai inerupted, "Umm..if you to don't mind I would like to get to Mimi's sometime before tomorrow.  
  
Matt and Mimi pulled apart blushing. "Follow me," said Mimi leading them out of the airport.  
  
She led them through the parking lot until they arrived at her car.   
  
"Wow," gaped Tai, "That thing is huge."  
  
"They've made bigger," replied Mimi laughing.  
  
"Bigger than that?" Tai asked dumfounded.  
  
"Yep, Americans seem to have some obsession with big cars," said Mimi, "I bought this to fit in with the rest."  
  
"Weird," said Tai.  
  
After all of the bags were loaded the group piled into the car.  
  
"Umm.. Mimi?" asked T.K.  
  
"Yah," she answered.  
  
"There are only 6 seats and 7 of us," stated T.K.  
  
"Oh," Mimi replied mischeaviously, "Well I guess someone will have to sit in somebody's lap."  
  
"NOT KARI AND T.K." Matt and Tai shouted wiping the look of joy of T.K.'s face.  
  
"Well I am not sitting in anyone's lap," said Joe.  
  
"Me neither," agreed Izzy.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves Tai and Sora," said Mimi happily, obviously proud that her plan was working, "So who's gonna be on the bottom."  
  
Tai and Sora were stared at Mimi with blank expressions on their faces, then at each other and then back at Mimi.   
  
"You've got to be kidding Mimi," said Sora.  
  
"Unless one of you wants to walk," replied Mimi.  
  
"Great," said Sora sarcastically, "Well I guess I am going to be in your lap again Tai."  
  
"Again?" questioned Mimi.   
  
Tai blushed, "Long story, lets get going."  
  
"Okay," replied Mimi climbing into the drivers seat.  
  
T.K, Kari, and Izzy climbed into the bench seat in the back. Joe took one captain seat and Tai and Sora took the other. Matt climbed into the front seat next to Mimi.  
  
"Comfortable?" asked Tai nervously.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," trying to hide the fact that she was enjoying being so close to Tai.   
  
"Hold on," said Mimi pulling out of the garage."  
  
"What f..." Tai didn't get a chance to finish because Mimi floored the accelerator and speed out of the parking lot.  
  
"OH SHIIITTTT!!" screamed Tai grabbing hold of Sora so she wouldn't fall.   
  
Sora even though scared out of her mind managed to somehow blush at Tai's actions. Tai was also slightly blushing despite his obvious terror. Everyone was holding on for dear life as Mimi screamed down the freeway at 90 mph.   
  
"Mimi, I do not think that this car was built to operate at this speed," started Izzy, "Judging by it's size and the added weight of the seven of us, I do not believe that traveling at this....." Izzy was cut of by a slap for T.K.  
  
"Shut up and let her pay attention to the road," said T.K. "She isn't going to slow down and talking to her is only going to distract her."  
  
"But I haven't explained that the center of gravtiy..." Izzy was cut off again by a puch from T.K.   
  
"Just shut up and hang on!" exclaimed T.K. grabbing Kari's hand in his own.  
  
The group held on for their lives as Mimi continued speeding down the freeway towards her home.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: Sorry this is so short but Homecomming starts in a couple hours and I need to get ready. I still have major writers block so I'm sorry if this is really boring. I don't really feel like checking it over for errors so forgive my mistakes. I am still trying to decide whether to focus more on Tai and Sora or Matt and Mimi or a combination of both. Please R & R to give me some ideas. Thanks again for reading and I hope to have the next chapter out soon.  
  
-ViperArrow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Note: Here is the 4th Chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out I have been really busy the past few days and haven't had a chance to write much, but I am sick today so I decided to write to pass the time. As requested this chapter is going to be mainly Tiaora, actually being sick kind of inspired me to write this. You'll see what I am talking about as soon as you read the story. Please R&R and enjoy this chapter.  
  
Key:  
*** Scene change  
~~~ Flashback  
' ' Character thoughts  
" " Character dialogue  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Summer Vacation: Chapter 4  
  
  
It took about an hour for the travelers to get to Mimi's. Although they were told that it usually took over two. As the group exited Mimi's car Tai dropped to his knees and began to kiss the ground.  
  
"Ground, sweet ground," mumbled Tai as his made out with the concreate.  
  
"That's disgusting Tai," gagged Kari when she saw what he was going.  
  
Everyone else laughed and Mimi sighed, "O come on Tai, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"WOW," exclaimed Sora looking at Mimi house, "It's huge."  
  
"Yep, my parents wanted only the best," said Mimi, then adding so nobody would hear, "for themselves at least."  
  
"Do you have a pool Mimi?" asked T.K.  
  
"Yep," replied Mimi, "Lets go inside."  
  
The group grabbed their luggage and headed into Mimi's home. Mimi showed them around a little and then took them to their rooms.   
  
"I decided to give everyone their own rooms," Mimi said as they walked into a hall containing eight bedrooms, four on each side of the hall. "T.K. you can have the first room on the right, Kari you can have the one next to it. Joe you can have the next one and Izzy you can take the last. Tai you take the first room on the left, Sora your is the next. Matt you can have the third and my room is the last on the left side. Any problems with those room assignments?"  
  
"No complaints here," said Joe, "I just want to go to sleep, this jetlag is killing me."  
  
"Same here," added Izzy.  
  
"Lets call it a night," agreed Matt, "I think we all need to rest."  
  
"Yah, I agree," said Tai, "We can decide what we want to do in the morning."  
  
Everyone gathered their stuff and headed to their rooms. Joe, Izzy fell asleep right away, but Kari was exploring in her huge room. While she was walking around she noticed a door on the right wall. Thinking that it was a bathroom Kari opened it and walked in, only to find a shirtless T.K. lying asleep on his bed. 'Wow he is so cute,' Kari thought as she stared at him. Kari then walked over, climbed on the bed next to T.K., laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Sora was also exploring her room and happened to stumble upon a similar door. 'I wonder where this goes,' she thought as she turned the knob. Sora walked into the room and came face to face with Tai. "Tai!, what are you doing in here?" she asked.  
  
"Um..this is my room," responded Tai.  
  
"Oh," Sora said sheepishly, "I'm sorry Tai, I didn't realize where that door went."  
  
"Where does it go?" asked Tai.  
  
"It connects our rooms," said Sora blushing slightly.  
  
"Really," Tai answered, trying not to sound to excited.   
  
"Yep, well I don't feel so well, I think I am going to get some sleep. Seeya later Tai," said Sora. She then walked back into her room and closed the door behind her. 'God my head hurts,' she thought, 'I probably just need some sleep.' Sora climbed onto her bed and fell asleep. Tai went to sleep shorty after.  
  
***  
  
'Wow, this room is huge,' thought Matt as he wandered around his room. He noticed a door on the left wall. His curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the door and walked in. What he saw made him freeze in place. Mimi was lying on her bed reading a book and she was wearing a really sexy nightgown. Matt tried to turn around and run back into his room, but his feet weren't responding and all he could do was stare at Mimi. 'She is so beautiful,' thought Matt as he stood there dumbfounded.   
  
Mimi set her book down and let out a deep sigh. 'I wonder if Matt will ever realize that I have feelings for him,' she thought. Just then she noticed Matt standing in the corner of her room looking at her. She shrieked and jumped beneath her covers.  
  
"Matt what are you doing in here?" she asked, "You scared me to death."  
  
"Umm...well...I...umm...the door....and...I...um....," Matt stuttered.   
  
"What?" questioned Mimi confused.  
  
Matt took a deep breath and tried again, "I was looking around my room and I saw that door, so I decided to see what was on the other side."  
  
"Then why were you just standing there staring?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Uhh...well...I....you....reading...umm...nightgown so beautiful...," Matt choked, then realizing what he had said turned around and dashed back into his room.  
  
'Did he just say beautiful,' thought Mimi, 'Yah right Mimi, your probably just imagining things.'   
  
***  
  
Tai was the first to awaken the next morning and decided to wake up his sister. He walked to her room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer he walked in and was surprised to find that she wasn't there. 'I wonder where she went,' thought Tai. Then he saw and open door in the corner of her room. 'O no,' thought Tai as he dashed to T.K.'s room. He swung open the door and froze at what he saw. His sister was asleep on T.K.'s chest and T.K. wasn't wearing a shirt. Tai began to steam and yelled, "KARI, T.K. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO."  
  
T.K. and Kari both jumped. They both stared at Tai who was obviously very angry.  
  
"What are you talking about Tai?" asked T.K.  
  
"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT," screamed Tai, "I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU TWO BEING IN THE SAME BED, AND YOU WITHOUT A SHIRT ON."  
  
A confused expression came over T.K.'s face. "What do you mean by you two," he asked looking around and finding Kari sitting behind him.  
  
"Hey," Kari said sheepishly, waving at T.K. when he realized that she was there.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked T.K.  
  
"Our rooms are connected," explained Kari pointing to the door, "And your bed looked more comfortable than mine."  
  
"O," laughed T.K., "No wonder I slept so well last night."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT," continued Tai, "YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON TO EXPLAIN THIS."  
  
By this time Tai's screaming had awoken everyone else and Matt came running into the room.  
  
"T.K. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO," Matt screamed at his brother, seeing T.K. shirtless and Kari in the same bed.  
  
"I didn't do anything you guys," explained T.K., "Kari was afraid of her room because it was so big so I let her sleep with me."  
  
Kari gave T.K. a thankful smile at his explanation. She didn't really want Tai to know that she had snuck into T.K.'s room. But Tai and Matt didn't understand T.K. explanation in the way that Kari had.  
  
"SLEEP WITH YOU!!," they screamed in union and then passed out.  
  
"O boy," T.K. said sweatdropping, "I don't think that came out quite the way I had intended."  
  
Just then Mimi, Joe and Izzy came running in. When Mimi saw Matt and Tai passed out and Kari and T.K. in the same bed she had some idea of what had happened.  
  
"What happened?" asked Joe.  
  
T.K. and Kari spent the next half hour trying to explain what was wrong and when Matt and Tai finally awoke they spent another 20 minutes trying to convince them that they hadn't done anything wrong. When Tai and Matt were finally convinced Tai realized that someone was missing.  
  
"Hey, where is Sora?" asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know," replied Mimi, "You'd think that your yelling would have woken the whole neighborhood.  
  
Tai sweatdropped and then said, "Lets go see if she is still asleep."  
  
"Okay," agreed Mimi and everyone walked off towards Sora's room. Tai was the first to get there and when he opened the door he was shocked to see that Sora was still sound asleep in her bed.   
  
"Wow," exclaimed Tai, "She sleeps like a rock."  
  
"No kidding," added Mimi.  
  
Tai walked over to Sora and shook her a little.   
  
"Hey Sora wake up," Tai said softly.  
  
When she didn't wake up Tai shook her again. He then realized that she was soaked in sweat and put his hand on her head.   
  
"God she's burning up," said Tai, "Joe come over here and take a look at her."  
  
Joe walked over to the bed and examined Sora.   
  
"She has a high temperature," said Joe, "Mimi do you have a thermometer."  
  
"Yes I'll go get it," replied Mimi and ran out of the room.  
  
"Tai go get a cold rag, we need to lower her temperature," ordered Joe.  
  
"Okay," answered Tai running to the bathroom.  
  
Mimi came back into the room a couple seconds later with a thermometer. She gave it to Joe and he put it into Sora mouth. After a few minutes he took it out.  
  
"She has a temperature of 104 degrees. We need to cool her down, where is Tai," said Joe.  
  
"I'm right here," said Tai running into the room holding a bowl of ice water and several rags.  
  
He wet a rag and handed it to Joe. Joe placed it on Sora's head and Sora let out a moan.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine," replied Joe, "She just needs to rest."  
  
"That's good," said Mimi, "Well I guess we'll just stay here today."  
  
"No, you guys go I'll stay and look after her," said Tai.  
  
Mimi looked at Tai, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," answered Tai, "You guys go have fun."  
  
"Thanks Tai," Mimi answered, "Let's go get ready guys, I have a full day planned."  
  
Joe explained to Tai what to do, and then got up and joined the others who were getting ready. Tai sat down on the chair next to Sora's bed and changed the rag. "Feel better my love," whispered Tai leaning down and kissing Sora's forehead.   
  
Mimi came in just in time to see Tai kiss Sora. She smiled, "We're leaving Tai, seeya later, and thanks again."  
  
"No problem," said Tai, hoping Mimi hadn't seen what he had just done, "Have fun."  
  
The group left to explore New York. Tai laid back in the chair and continued watching Sora. He changed her rags every 10 minutes and after an hour her temperature started to fall. As her fever broke Sora got the chills and began to shake. Tai ran to his room and pulled the covers off his bed. He carried them back into Sora's room and wrapped them around her. Sora's shivering stopped and Tai let out a sigh. Sora's eyes began to flicker as she slowly woke up.  
  
"Hey," said Tai softly, "Welcome back."  
  
Sora tried to sit up, but fell back and grabbed her head in pain.  
  
"Ugh, I feel terrible," said Sora, "What happened."  
  
"You were really sick this morning when we all woke up," said Tai.  
  
"Where did everybody go?" Sora asked.  
  
"They went to explore the city," said Tai.  
  
"You stayed to take care of me?" asked Sora in disbelief.  
  
"Yep," said Tai smiling, "I couldn't just leave you here."  
  
"Thanks Tai," said Sora, "But you didn't have to."  
  
"Yes I did," whispered Tai quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Sora trying to hear what Tai was whispering.  
  
"Nothing Sora," answered Tai, "You should get some rest so you'll feel better later."  
  
"Okay," said Sora lying back down and falling asleep.  
  
Tai continued to watch over her. After an hour or so he nodded off and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
At about three o'clock Sora woke up. She felt a lot better and decided to try and sit up. She did with no problem and looked over at Tai who was sleeping in a chair beside her bed. 'He's so sweet,' she thought, 'I can't believe he stayed home just to take care of me, maybe he really does care about me.' She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to Tai. She ran her hand through is brown hair and then down across the side of his face. Tai let out a sigh and Sora smiled. She then grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Ten minutes later Tai woke up yawning. He looked over at Sora's bed and realizing she wasn't there got up and went to find her. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Sora," called Tai, "You in there."  
  
"Yep," said Sora, "I'll be out in a second."  
  
Tai sighed with relief. He had been a little worried that she had passed out somewhere in the house. 'Tai you worry to much,' he thought to himself.' Suddenly there was a loud crash in the bathroom and before he could stop himself Tai threw open the door and dashed in to see if Sora was okay.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked Sora who was lying on the ground wrapped in a towl.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine," said Sora, "I just slipped."  
  
Tai walked over and helped Sora up. He then realized that she was wearing a towel that didn't cover very much of her body. Tai turned away blushing.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sora.  
  
"Wha..um...nothing..just...," Tai pointed at Sora's towel, still slightly blushing.  
  
Sora looked down at her towel and turned pink, "Oh, sorry."  
  
"I'll leave so you can change," said Tai walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 'God she's beautiful,' he thought as he sat down on her bed.   
  
Sora came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, fully dressed, and sat down on the bed next to Tai.  
  
"Thanks for staying with me today Tai," said Sora smiling.  
  
"Your welcome," said Tai.  
  
"You want to go get something to eat?" asked Sora, "I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Sure," said Tai, "I think I saw a coffee shop down the street as we drove past this morning."  
  
"That sounds great," said Sora.  
  
Sora and Tai left a note for their friends and walked down the street to the coffee shop.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Note: Well there is that chapter. Sorry if it makes no sense, I can barely stare at the monitor for 5 minutes without getting nauseous. I tried to put a lot of Taiora in this one, but I don't think I was very successful. I'll try to make the next one a little better. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter, I hope to have it out in a couple days.  
  
-ViperArrow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!!  
  
Note: Here is the 5th chapter. Thanks for the reviews, but I want to point something out to a reviewer who criticized me on my punctuation. You said I didn't use any question marks (?), when in fact I used 19. Of course there were probably about 20 other places that could have used them, all I can say to those is that I am a lazy typist. I should probably get someone to review these for me, but I don't really know anyone because I am new at this. So, basically, please forgive me for any typing mistakes you may come across and I will try harder to pay more attention to what I am typing. Other than that thank you for your review, you have given me some things to think about. Now that, that is out of the way....on with the story.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Summer Vacation: Chapter 5  
  
  
Mimi and the rest of the group had been out exploring New York for a good portion of the day and were having a great time. However, Joe was begging to whine and Matt suggested that they head back. They boarded a city bus and rode it back to where Mimi had parked her car. After a couple minutes of pleading by the rest of her friends, Mimi gave in and agreed to drive only five miles per hour above the speed limit. Mimi tried to drive slowly, but after ten minutes she grew impatient and floored the accelerator. Everybody else grabbed on to something solid and hung on for the ride. Kari would have enjoyed being so close to T.K. were it not for the fact that she was hanging on to him for dear life. After 30 minutes of near miss accidents, five run red lights and six run stop signs, the group was finally back to Mimi's house. As the group disembarked the vehicle everyone dropped to the ground and repeated Tai's ritual. Mimi stood by laughing her head off and unpacked the gifts they had bought on their trip. After everyone had regained control the headed inside to find their left behind friends. However, the group was surprised to find that they weren't there.   
  
"That's strange," said Mimi, "Where could they have gone?"  
  
"I have no idea," replied Matt, "Did they leave any kind of note?"  
  
"HEY MIMI," called T.K. from upstairs, "COME LOOK AT THIS."  
  
Mimi and Matt rushed upstairs to see what T.K. was yelling about.  
  
"What is it T.K.?" asked Mimi after finding him in Tai's room.  
  
"Tai left a note," answered T.K., "It says that he and Sora went to the coffee shop down the street to get a bite to eat."  
  
"NO WAY!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Yes way," said T.K., "Read it for yourself."  
  
Mimi quickly skimmed the note and then looked at Matt, "Well I guess this is going to be a little easier than I thought."  
  
"It appears that way," said Matt.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked T.K.  
  
***  
  
Tai and Sora had just ordered their meal and where seating themselves at a booth. They sat across from each other and a waitress brought them their drinks. An awkward silence past and the two stared at their hands not knowing what to say. Sora glanced up at Tai and noticed that he was staring right at her. She blushed and quickly looked back down. 'Why is he staring at me?' thought Sora, 'Come to think of it I have noticed him staring at me a lot lately, I wonder if something is wrong.' After a few more minutes Tai finally broke the unbearable silence.  
  
"So...I wonder what Mimi and the others are doing?" asked Tai.  
  
"Probably out enjoying themselves," sighed Sora, "I'm sorry I got sick Tai, I know you would have had a better time with them."  
  
"It isn't your fault you got sick Sora," said Tai, "And I'm having a great time right now just spending time with you."  
  
Tai blushed after he finished and Sora looked at him strangely.  
  
"You are?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I am Sora," said Tai nervously, "You're my best friend, I always enjoy spending time with you."   
  
"Oh," said Sora a little disappointed. 'I'm just his best friend,' she thought, 'Nothing more, just his best friend.'   
  
"Umm..I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Sora said trying not to burst into tears as she excused herself.  
  
Tai cursed himself as she left. 'You idiot,' he thought to himself, 'Why can't you just tell her, she looked as if she was almost expecting you to say it. Ugh...you are so stupid Tai.' Tai banged his head on the table several times and sipped his drink thinking about what he was going to say to Sora.  
  
***  
  
Sora ran into the bathroom in tears. 'I'm only his best friend,' she thought, 'It almost seemed like he was going to say something else. He will never love me in the way that I love him. I don't know why I ever thought that he would love me, he has no reason to. I don't think that I can hide my feelings forever and I don't want to ruin our friendship. If he feel in love with someone else I don't think I could handle it. I'm so confused, why did I have to fall in love with him? Of all people why Tai?'  
  
Millions of thoughts ran through Sora's head until she couldn't take them any more. 'I can't go out there and face him like this,' thought Sora, 'I have to get out of here.' She looked around the bathroom and spotted an open window in the top right corner. She climbed onto the top of one of the stalls and hoisted herself through the window. Once outside she began to cry again and ran off in the direction where she thought Mimi's house was.  
  
***  
  
'She's been in there a long time,' thought Tai, 'I hope she is okay.' Tai was beginning to get worried and was about to go into the restroom and find her when Mimi and the rest of the group walked into the shop.  
  
"Hey Tai, where's your date?" joked Matt.  
  
"Haha...very funny," responded Tai, "Actually she has been in the bathroom for quite a while and I am begging to worry. Could you go and check on her Mimi?"  
  
"Sure Tai, no problem," Mimi said and walked off towards the restroom.  
  
"I'll go to," added Kari following Mimi.  
  
The rest of the guys looked back at Tai with mischievous smiles on their faces.  
  
"Uh....hehe....hey guys, i..is something wrong?" Tai asked nervously.  
  
"You are very sly man, very sly," said Matt sitting down across from Tai.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Tai, totally confused.  
  
"You offer to take care of Sora and let us go have fun, leaving you two A L O N E," said T.K. also sitting down.  
  
"Then after she gets better, you two sneak of on a secret date," added Matt.  
  
"What are you guys talking about," said a shocked Tai, "I offered to take care of Sora because she is my friend and I left a note about going to the coffee shop."  
  
"Uhuh..yah sure Tai, we believe you," said Izzy (who had sat down next to Tai during Matt and T.K. comments).  
  
"Yah, come on Tai," said Matt, "You can't hide it from us."  
  
"Hide what?" asked Tai.  
  
"Tai," said Matt, "We know you like Sora, so you can stop pretending that you don't."  
  
"W..w.what are you talking about," stuttered Tai, "I don't like Sora."  
  
Matt, T.K and Izzy facefaulted.  
  
"Do you think we are stupid Tai," said Matt, who was slightly irritated. "You have been head over heals for her for three months. Not to mention this whole trip you two have been constantly flirting and have been all cuddly and cute with one another. You can't possibly think that we didn't notice.  
  
Matt finished his speech and looked at Tai who was dark red.  
  
"Well actually I thought you guys hadn't noticed," said Tai sheepishly.  
  
Matt facefaulted again.  
  
"TAI YOU ARE SO CLUELESS," screamed Matt.  
  
"Sorry," whimpered Tai.  
  
"Well now that we've got you to admit that you like her," continued Matt, "How has your date been going?"  
  
"Date?" asked Tai confused, "Sora would never go on a date with me, she just thinks of me as a friend."  
  
Everyone except Tai facefaulted AGAIN!  
  
"WHAT!!" exclaimed Matt, "ARE YOU STUPID TAI?"  
  
Just then Mimi and Kari came back from the restroom.  
  
"Uhh..sorry to interrupt your male bonding," said Mimi, "but Sora is not in the restroom."  
  
"Yes she is," said Tai, "I saw her go in."  
  
"Well she isn't in there so she must have come out," replied Kari.  
  
"That's strange," said Tai, "I haven't seen her come out."  
  
"Maybe she went back to your house Mimi," suggested Kari.  
  
"Uhh, maybe," said Mimi, "but why would she leave without telling us?"  
  
"Did you say something to her Tai?" questioned Kari glaring at Tai.  
  
"No!" answered Tai, "We where just talking and she said she had to go to the restroom. Come to think of it, she did look a little upset when she went though."  
  
"What were you talking about?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Uhh..I think she had said something like...um...that she was sorry that she was sick and that I didn't get to go with you guys," replied Tai.  
  
"And what did you say?" said Kari.  
  
"Umm..I think I said that something like..um..it wan't her fault and that I enjoyed spending time with her," said Tai.  
  
"OOO that's so sweet," said Mimi. "What did she say?"  
  
"Uh..," said Tai a little confused, "I think she asked why."  
  
"And what did you say back?" asked Mimi barely able to wait for his answer.  
  
"Um..I think I said...that is was no problem and we were best friends and I enjoyed spending time with her," answered Tai.  
  
Everyone besides Mimi and Tai facefaulted (*I'll bet Matt, Izzy and T.K.'s heads are getting sore...LOL*). Mimi just gave Tai a blank look and then burst into a serious of four letter words that were not meant to come out a sweet girl's mouth. She abruptly turned and ran back home to find Sora. Kari shot Tai a glare and then followed after Mimi. Poor Tai was so confused. He didn't understand what was happening.   
  
"What was that all about?" asked Tai turning back and expecting to find his male friend wearing the same confused expression he was wearing, but they were not. Matt, Izzy and T.K. looked as if they were about to jump over the table and strangle Tai.  
  
"Uhh..guys...um..I don't think that attitude is good for your blood pressure," Tai joked trying to relieve some tension. Lets just say he didn't succeed.  
  
"TAI YOU BAKA!!" began Matt, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!"  
  
"Yikes, calm down Matt," said Tai. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Matt slapped himself in the face and mumbled, "He's and idiot, a complete and total idiot," before passing out from the shock of Tai's cluelessness.   
  
"Good heavens Tai," said Izzy. "You're going to kill him."  
  
Tai was still confused.  
  
"Let's get Matt home," suggested T.K. "We can continue this discussion there, hopefully with the help of the girls."  
  
Tai and Izzy agreed and help T.K. carry Matt back to Mimi's.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTE: I know, I know. Way to short, but I don't didn't think this chapter could take anymore of Tai's stupidity. I almost passed out writing it, ugh I think I may have made him too dumb. O well, I'll live, I just hope it wasn't too much for you readers. I am tempted to put this section under humor, but I guess I should just leave the rating because it goes with the series. Stay tuned for more stupidity from Tai in the next chapter as he faces the girls (Mimi and Kari). I think this series is begging to wind down and I hope to finish it up within 2-4 chapters. I have a pretty good idea what I am going to do with Tai and Sora, but I can't just leave the relationship between Matt and Mimi hanging (actually I probably could, but I don't really want to) so give me some ideas if you want to. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Bye for now.  
  
-ViperArrow  



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Note: I am really really really sorry that this took me so long to get out. I have many reasons, but I don't want to bore you with endless ranting. I have a feeling that this chapter isn't going to be really great. I don't really have any ideas, but I am going to try and finish up the series in this chapter. For those of you who have forgotten, in the last chapter Sora ran away and Tai was being..uh..well...Tai. If that explanation isn't good enough, well just go back and reread the other chapter. Well I guess I'll start writing now, don't forget to review.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Summer Vacation: Chapter 6  
  
***  
  
Matt was just coming to, after having been out cold for half an hour. He blinked and sat up coming face to face with a worried Mimi.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Matt noticing he was in a bed.  
  
"Your at my house silly," replied Mimi. "You passed out at the coffee shop."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Matt, "Stupid Tai, so, so stupid."  
  
"Tell me about it," agreed Mimi, "I can't believe he is so clueless."  
  
"Clueless, yep that's Tai," joked Matt, "If you look it up in the dictionary you'll see Tai's picture right next to it."  
  
Mimi laughed, "That's not very nice Matt."  
  
"Then why are you laughing?" chuckled Matt.  
  
Mimi smacked him over the head with a pillow, "Shut up you," she said playfully.  
  
Matt retaliated by pulling her onto the bed beside him and smothering her face with a pillow. "What was that," he said laughing as she pretended to struggle.  
  
Mimi escaped from Matt's hold and sat up eyeing him evilly. "Now you die," she stated and tackled him back onto the mattress.   
  
The two wrestled around for a few minutes until Mimi finally got the upper hand and pinned Matt to the mattress by sitting on his stomach and holding his arms above his head.  
  
"Ha, I got you," teased Mimi.  
  
Matt smiled, "So what are you gonna do with me."  
  
"This," said Mimi leaning down and kissing Matt's lips.  
  
Matt sat there stunned for a minute, 'O my god she is kissing me,' he thought. Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him.   
  
***  
  
Tai was pacing back in forth in his room thinking to himself. He was trying to understand what Kari had spent the last twenty minutes attempting to explain to him. 'So Sora likes me,' thought Tai. He was overjoyed, he couldn't believe the one he loved and cherished felt the same way about him. Suddenly what everyone had been trying to explain hit him. 'O my god,' he thought, 'Sora loves me, but she thinks I just want to be friends.' He jumped up and ran to Matt's room. When he burst through the door the last thing he expected to see was Matt and Mimi making out on Matt's bed. Matt and Mimi jumped up blushing.  
  
"Uh...sorry," said Tai turning to leave, "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"No, its okay Tai um.. Matt was just showing me um...," Mimi looked at Matt not knowing what to say.  
  
"How to properly stretch her back," said Matt nervously, "I noticed that she wasn't stretching right so I thought I'd show her.  
  
"Uhuh, whatever you say," said Tai sarcastically, not believing a word. "Anyway, I am going to look for Sora, you guys stay here in case she comes back. I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Before Matt or Mimi could answer Tai had turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Matt looked at Mimi and smiled, "Well that was strange."  
  
"The kiss?" Mimi asked giving Matt a funny look.  
  
"Wha..no, god no..I mean Tai, he uh.. seems to be catching up," stuttered Matt.  
  
Mimi giggled, "Let's go find everyone."  
  
"Okay," answered Matt and followed Mimi to find the rest of their friends.  
  
***  
  
(Jumping back in time a little here to when Sora climbed out the bathroom window)  
  
  
Sora ran down the street in the direction she thought was towards Mimi's house. She was crying as she ran and after making a few turns and running down a couple blocks, she realized she wasn't heading towards Mimi's. 'O great,' thought Sora, 'now I am lost.' She turned around and decided to head back to the coffee shop. As Sora retraced her steps she realized that she didn't even know how to get back to the coffee shop. Her eyes watered and she started to cry again. As she wandered around she began to remember different story's she had seen on the News the night before about people being killed. Sora began to get scared and decided to find some where to stop and rest. As she rounded the corner she saw a small park across the street. She decided it was good enough and ran over to it. Sora spotted a small bench and sat down. She started to cry again and pulled her legs up against her body. 'Where are you Tai,' she thought, 'I need you.'  
  
***  
  
(Okay back to regular time now 11:30p.m.)  
  
Tai ran out Mimi's front door and bolted down the street towards the coffee shop. He didn't know where he was going to start looking, but he figured the coffee shop was a good place to start. He reached the coffee shop and stopped to catch his breath. 'Now where could she have gone,' he thought as he looked around. He picked a direction and ran. Tai spent the next twenty minutes turning corners and searching until he couldn't run anymore. He spotted a small park across the street and decided to stop and rest. 'God this is all my fault,' thought Tai as he waited for a chance to cross the street, 'I am so sorry Sora, I promise I'll find you.' He finally saw an opening and ran across the street. As he neared the entrance to the park he thought he heard a faint whimpering. He spotted a figure huddled up on the bench and wondered who would be out at this hour. As Tai approached the bench he judged by a figure that it was a young woman. He walked closer and decided to say something.  
  
"Are you okay miss?" he asked in the most concerned voice he could muster.  
  
There was no response and he leaned down to get a closer look at the peculiar woman. As he got close he realized who the woman was and jumped back in shock. 'O my god that's Sora,' thought Tai. He slowly inched his way back over to her and got down on his knees beside the bench. As he looked closely at her face he realized that she was asleep. 'Poor girl,' he thought, 'she must be exhausted, first she gets sick and then she runs away.' Tai put his arms around her and gently lifted her off the bench. Sora was so tired from running and crying that she didn't awaken. Tai walked out of the park and began to retrace his steps towards Mimi's house. Half an hour later he was finally back at the coffee shop. He stopped to rest a second and then headed down the street towards Mimi's. When Tai reached Mimi's home he walked up to the front door and kicked it with his foot. A few seconds later the door flew open and a very worried Mimi appeared.  
  
"O my god Tai, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing Mimi, I found her asleep in a park," responded Tai.  
  
"Thank god," sighed Mimi.  
  
"I am going to go put her in bed," said Tai. "I'll be back down in a second."  
  
"Okay," said Mimi.  
  
Tai walked inside and carried Sora past the rest of his friends, who were sitting in the living room, and up the stairs.  
  
"Oh they are cute," exclaimed Kari after Tai had gone up the stairs.  
  
"I am glad she's okay," said T.K. "At least we can all stop worrying now."  
  
"I wish," said Kari, "now we have to worry about what Tai is going to do when she wakes up."  
  
"I think he will be fine," said Matt, "when he walked in on Mimi and I this morning he sounded like he knew what he was doing for once."  
  
"Uhh..okay," responded T.K.," but what do you mean walked in on you and Mimi?"  
  
Matt turned dark red and cursed himself, "Uh...I didn't mean anything."  
  
Mimi who had heard their little conversation from the kitchen walked in with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What was that again Matt"?" questioned Mimi. "You say it didn't mean anything."  
  
Matt froze, he glanced at his friends and then back at Mimi and then down at the floor. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Mimi sat down on his lap and planted a kiss on his lips. Everyone cracked up laughing and Matt blushed.  
  
"Well I guess it wasn't supposed to be a secret then," stated Matt.  
  
"Nope," giggled Mimi kissing him again.  
  
This time Matt was ready and he pulled her close to him and brought her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Izzy gagged, "Geeze, get a room you two."  
  
"Don't mind if I do," joked Matt picking up Mimi and pretending to carry her up the stairs.  
  
Mimi laughed when he turned back to the living room, "I thought you were serious for a second."  
  
Matt blushed dark red and Mimi laughed even harder.  
  
"I was just kidding sweaty," giggled Mimi giving Matt a peck on the cheek.   
  
Everybody laughed and Matt sat back down still holding Mimi in his lap.  
  
***  
  
(Meanwhile in Sora's room)  
  
Tai reached Sora's room and gently laid her on her bed. He smiled to himself and reached down to Sora's feet to remove her shoes.  
  
"Your beautiful even when you sleep," he whispered as he removed her shoes and socks.  
  
After he was finished Tai lifted he legs and laid Sora beneath her covers. After he was finished he moved back to her face. Tai gently brushed the hair of her face and let his fingers run through her hair.   
  
"I'm so sorry Sora," Tai whispered kneeling down beside her pillow, "I didn't realize that you had any feeling for me and I made you think that I didn't want to be anything more than friend. When the actually truth was that I loved you more than anything on this earth. You complete me Sora, you are the only girl I could ever love. Your beautiful crimson eyes make my knees weak every time you are around me. I even loved that silly hat you used to wear in the digiworld. I love the way you make me laugh and when you cheer me up when I am down. I love how anytime one of us has a problem you are the first person to help. Your kind and caring nature brings us through any problems we face. I guess that's why you got the crest of love, because you love every one of us. Of course I never imagined that you would ever love me. That's why I tried to hide the feelings I had for you. I didn't want my feeling to hurt our friendship and I thought that if I just kept them bottled up we could be friends forever and I would never have to face rejection. I guess I am just a coward. I could never understand why I got the crest of courage, I know that I was supposed to be some kind of leader. Yet I always knew that the only reason everyone let me make the decisions was because I was too stubborn to listen to any other suggestions. I was a bad leader, and now I've been a bad friend. I love you so much, but somehow I have only managed to hurt you. I don't really know what to do. Should I tell you, or would you be better of without me? I do not even know what is going on anymore, all that I know is that I love you more than life itself and will love you till the day I die."  
  
Tai was in tears by the time he finished his little speech. He stood up and was about to leave when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Tai turned to see Sora looking up at him. She was crying, but she was also smiling.  
  
"Sora...your awake," Tai choked.  
  
"Yep," replied Sora.  
  
"How..long..uh..have you been awake?" Tai asked nervously.  
  
"Long enough," said Sora. "And I have some things I need to straiten out."  
  
Tai opened his mouth to speak, but Sora cut him off.  
  
"Don't say anything, just let me say what I have to say," said Sora. "Tai you mean more to me then anything that I can think of. I act as if you are my best friend, but you are so much more. Perhaps it is my fault that you never shared your feeling with me because I never shared mine with you. But I won't let you say that you are a coward. I don't know what you have been thinking all these years, but if you think that the only reason we let you make the decisions was because you were stubborn. Well you are terribly mistaken. Tai the reason we never protested you decisions was because we were too afraid to make them ourselves. Think about it, the decisions that you made determined life or death. The reason you got the badge of courage was because you handled those situations so well. Whenever we were in trouble you always had a plan, and you brought us safely through them. We all looked up to you Tai; we couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it was for you to make those decisions. You were our leader, you were our protector and don't you ever think otherwise. I guess that after all those years my deep feeling for you went from best friend to lover. I began to notice how cute you were, your wild crazy hair that you still have now. Your funny goggles that you always used to wear. Yet most of all I noticed how kind and caring you were. Any time that I was upset or sad you where always the one to cheer me up with a silly joke. You helped me through so many problems that I cannot even begin to count them. I love you Tai with all of my heart and I always will."  
  
As Sora's words passed through Tai's ears he stared at her unsure of weather or not he was dreaming. His thoughts were interrupted when she pulled him down and kissed his lips. He responded kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her. As they kissed Sora began to cry again and Tai pulled back.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked worried.  
  
"No Tai, nothings wrong," responded Sora. "It's just that I have dreamed of this moment for so long and now that it is happening I never want it to end."  
  
Tai laid on the bed next to Sora.  
  
"It will never end Sora," he said wrapping his arms around her again, "because I will always be here. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I love you."  
  
"Oh Tai," she whimpered and buried her head in his chest, "Don't ever let me go."  
  
"I won't Sora, I won't," Tai replied running his fingers through her hair and then moving down to rub her back.  
  
The two fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted not only from physical, but emotional exhaustion. Both their dreams had been answered; their two separate hearts had become one. They would never have to be alone again; they would never have to worry if the other loved them. Because deep down inside they both knew that there love for each other would never die.   
  
Destined lovers may never be separated. Their paths are different, but their destination is the same. They will always end up together and no force on earth can separate them. True love never dies.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Note: WOW..I actually finished. I know, I know, it really sucked, but I am so glad that I finished. Whats up with the last paragraph, I have no idea what caused me to write it but o well. Now that I have finished this series I think I am going to try and write a one-shot Christmas special thingy. If I get enough reviews on this chapter I may even write an epilogue. Anyway, thanks to all of the people that reviewed all of my stories and thank you thanksgiving holiday for giving me a chance to finish this. Bye till next time.  
  
-ViperArrow  



	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!  
  
Note: I decided to write an Epilogue, so here it is. It isn't that great, but I had and ending in my head and I wanted to write it down. I hope it isn't to boring. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summer Vacation: Epilogue  
  
"Where is Tai," exclaimed Mimi. "He has been up there forever."  
  
"I don't know," responded Matt.  
  
"Maybe he went to sleep," said Kari. "I'll bet he was pretty tired from walking around all day."  
  
"Your probably right," added T.K. "They're probably both exhausted."  
  
"I'll go check on them," said Joe. "I am about to go to sleep anyway."  
  
"Okay," said Matt. "Thanks Joe."  
  
"No problem," said Joe getting up and heading towards the stairs.  
  
Joe walked up the stairs and headed towards Tai's room. When he got there he knocked on the door and called out to him. When he didn't get a response he opened the door and looked in. Tai was nowhere in the room and it didn't look like he had been there in a while. 'I wonder where he went,' thought Joe. He headed towards Sora's room and decided to see if she was sleeping okay. He cracked the door open and peeked in and after a second of staring turned and ran back down the stairs. Everyone looked up from the TV puzzled at Joe's sudden entrance.  
  
"What's wrong Joe?" asked Mimi.  
  
"You won't believe what I just saw," said Joe.  
  
"What talking about Joe?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Just come see for yourselves," said Joe smiling.  
  
"Okay," said Matt untangling himself from Mimi and standing up. "But this better be good."  
  
"No kidding," said Mimi, a little disappointed at being separated from Matt.  
  
The group followed Joe upstairs and stopped in front of Sora's room.   
  
"Look inside," said Joe, "But be quiet they're sleeping."  
  
"They?" asked Matt confused.  
  
Mimi peeked in the door and jumped back squealing, "O my god, o my god."  
  
"What is it Mimi?" asked Kari who then peeked in the door herself.  
  
Kari's reaction was similar to Mimi's. T.K. and Matt couldn't take it anymore they both peeked at the same time and when the saw Tai and Sora in the same bed their jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Well," started Matt, "I guess they worked things out."  
  
"It appears that way," added T.K.  
  
"Well if we are all finished spying on them," said Izzy after he had looked in. "I think we should get to sleep. For some reason I think tomorrow is going to be a very long day."  
  
"Yah," said T.K. "Let's get some sleep."  
  
Everyone said good night and headed for their separate rooms. Matt was just falling asleep when he heard the door connecting his and Mimi's room open. Matt pretended he was asleep so he could see what Mimi was up to. Mimi quietly walked over to Matt's bed, pulled up his covers and slipped into bed with him. When she snuggled up next to him, Matt chuckled.  
  
"Jealous of Tai and Sora, Mimi?" he joked turning to face her.  
  
"Whaa..," Mimi stared at Matt in shock. "I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"I couldn't sleep," said Matt, "I couldn't get you of my mind."  
  
"You're so sweet," she said giving Matt a short kiss. "I was lonely in my room, so I decided to come in here."  
  
"Well that's fine with me," said Matt grabbing Mimi and pulling her close to him. "Now lets try and get some sleep."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Mimi snuggling up against Matt's chest.  
  
***  
  
T.K. was reading in his bed when he heard a queit knock on the side door of his bedroom.  
  
"Come in," he said, to wrapped up in his book to care who it was.   
  
Kari walked in and looked over at T.K.'s bed. She laughed to herself when she realized that he wasn't even paying attention to anything around him. She walked up to T.K. and sat down next to him on the bed. T.K. still didn't notice her and continued reading his novel. However when Kari leaned over and kissed T.K.'s neck he jumped and looked over at her.   
  
"Kari," he said, "What are you doing in here."  
  
"You said I could come in," answered Kari.   
  
"I did?" replied T.K.  
  
"Yep, but I can leave if you want," teased Kari turning around and starting to get off of the bed."  
  
T.K. grabbed her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he finally pulled away Kari stared up at him in smiling.  
  
"I guess you'd like me to stay then," she said.  
  
"Only if you want to," said T.K.  
  
"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have come in the first place," she joked.  
  
"I guess not," replied T.K. "So what did you want?"7  
  
"I wanted to sleep with you silly," said Kari.  
  
T.K. stared at her in disbelief.   
  
"Wha.....," he stammered.  
  
Kari looked at him and when she realized what he was thinking started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked T.K. confused.  
  
"I meant I wanted to sleep in the same bed as you," said Kari trying to control her laughter.   
  
T.K. turned red and dropped his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari," he said. "I shouldn't be thinking about things like that."  
  
"T.K. don't be sorry," said Kari. "You don't have to be ashamed of thoughts like that. Besides, it was just the way I said it that made it sound strange. I'm sorry."  
  
Kari gently lifted T.K. chin and gazed into his eyes. T.K. looked at her and smiled.   
  
"Well, lets get some sleep before the sun comes up," said T.K.  
  
"Okay," said Kari.  
  
T.K. hugged Kari to his body and slipped the covers over their bodies. Kari gave T.K. a short kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good night T.K.," she said sweetly snuggling up against his chest.  
  
"Good night Kari," he answered.  
  
T.K. watched as Kari slipped into dreamland and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Sleep well my angel," he whispered before falling into his own dream world.  
  
***  
  
Tai awoke the next morning before sunrise (*3:30 a.m.*). He looked down at the body entangled in his arms and smiled. 'She is so beautiful,' he thought running his fingers across her face. 'It seems like just yesterday we were just kids playing soccer in the park. Now look at us, we are all grown up. Our little group has been through some tough times. When we were taken to the digiworld we faced our greatest challenges. However, each of us met a digimon partner and soon developed a bond with them unlike any other we had ever had. They became our companions and we went through everything together, but along with our digimon partners we also had each other. Some of us developed special bonds with each other. T.K. and Kari's destiny was obvious from the start. Even their digimon corresponded. Matt's cool, rebellious attitude seemed to keep him separated from the rest and Mimi's ditsy, careless exterior hid a wonderful and caring personality beneath. Together they seemed to help each other release their inner strengths and better their lifestyles. Then there was Sora and I. We had been best friends as long as we could remember. We cared so much for each other that neither of us wanted to admit that we had fallen in love with the other, for fear that we might loose them forever. Yet, in the end, all had worked out. Last night we had spilled our hearts and now we would never be lonely again. We will love each other forever and nothing can separate us.'   
  
Tai sighed peacefully and stared down at his soulmate and was surprised to find her staring at him with a smile across her face.  
  
"When did you wake up?" Tai asked leaning down and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Sometime while you were lost in your thoughts," she replied. "You look so cute when you're thinking."  
  
Tai blushed.  
  
"What were you thinking so hard about anyway?" she asked.  
  
"About what we've all been through in our lives," answered Tai. "We have been through so much together so far in our lives, so many adventures, so many problems. But, somehow, everything has always worked out."  
  
Sora looked up at Tai, love obvious in her shinning eyes. Tai smiled back down at her and brought his head to her and touched her lips with his. She responded, opening her mouth to let Tai's tongue slip in and caress hers. After a few minutes they reluctantly separated to catch their breath.   
  
"Well since we're up so early, how bout we go and watch the sunrise together?" Tai suggested.   
  
"That would be great," said Sora. "But first I want to change out of these dirty close."  
  
"Okay," said Tai. "We have a couple hours so we can shower and eat before we go."  
  
"Okay, I'll meat you downstairs," said Sora kissing Tai's lips.  
  
"Okay," said Tai.  
  
Sora waited for Tai to leave and after a while she realized he was looking at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Um..Tai, if you don't mind I think I am going to take a shower now," said Sora trying to sound polite.  
  
"Okay," said Tai not moving.  
  
"Uh..Tai," said Sora when she saw he was not moving.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"I am going to take a shower now," said Sora again.  
  
"Okay," said Tai again.  
  
'Why is he standing there,' thought Sora. 'Does he think I am going to let him watch me change. I know we are in love in all, but I think that's moving a little fast.'  
  
'Why is she just standing there,' thought Tai. 'She said she wanted to take a shower, so why doesn't she go back to her room and take one.' Suddenly it hit Tai.   
  
"Tai you stupid Baka," he cursed to himself slapping his head. "This IS her room"  
  
"What?" asked Sora confused.  
  
"Uh..sorry I kinda forgot that this was your room," said Tai sheepishly. 'Good going idiot,' he thought to himself. 'Now she probably thinks you're a dumbass.'  
  
Sora looked at him in disbelief and then cracked up laughing. Tai groaned and turned to leave. Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"What was that for," he asked when they separated.  
  
"For being you," Sora answered smiling. "Now leave so I can take my shower."  
  
Sora led him to the door and playfully shoved him into the hall.  
  
"Now don't forget where your room is," she joked.  
  
"Ha ha," Tai laughed sarcastically. "Your never going to let me hear the end of this are you."  
  
"Nope," she said smiling happily. "But you might be able to convince me not to tell the other."  
  
Tai's face went pale and he got down on his hands and knees and started to kiss her feet.  
  
"O please..please..please don't tell them," he begged. "Matt would tease me forever."  
  
Sora laughed, picked Tai up, wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Well we'll see," she said snuggling against his chest.  
  
Tai lifted her face and kissed her as passionately as he possibly could, he even pushed her up against the wall to deepen the effect of the kiss.  
  
Unfortunately for them Kari and T.K. walked out of T.K.'s room in the middle of it.  
  
"Oh god you two," teased Kari. "Go back into your room."  
  
T.K. and Kari laughed as Tai and Sora separated, both blushing never seen before shades of red.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs," said Sora kissing Tai and darting back into her room to avoid T.K. and Kari's gaze.  
  
T.K. and Kari burst into laughter again and Tai turned around grumbling to head back towards his room. As he was walking something hit him, 'WAIT A SECOND,' he screamed in his thoughts, 'DID THOSE TWO JUST COME OUT OF THE SAME ROOM.'  
  
Tai turned around and gave T.K. a death stare.  
  
"Uh Oh," said T.K. seeing Tai's gaze. "Uh..Tai calm down now, we were just kidding."  
  
"That isn't what I am upset about he hissed," Tai hissed back.  
  
T.K. and Kari stared at him confused.  
  
"I would like to know WHY! MY little sister walked out of the room with you T.K.?" Tai asked harshly.  
  
T.K. and Kari turned white. 'Dammit,' thought T.K. 'I didn't think he had noticed. I am dead now.' Luckily for T.K. Kari came to the rescue.  
  
"Tai we didn't do anything, we just slept together," said Kari.  
  
Tai's blood pressure must have sky rocketed because his face turned red and then purple and it seemed that steam was coming out of his ears. 'I am going to have to work on word choice with Kari,' thought T.K. as he planned his escape. 'That is if I live through this.'  
  
Kari realized what she had said and smacked her forehead with her hand.   
  
"Whoops," she said glancing at T.K.'s terrified face. "Tai that isn't what I meant to say."  
  
But it was to late, Tai was no longer listening to the voices around him. Only one fraise was echoing in his head, 'KILL T.K. KILL T.K.'  
  
"NOW YOU DIE," screamed Tai bolting towards T.K., arms extended in front of him choking the air.  
  
"O SHIT," screamed T.K. turning around and bolting down the stairs.  
  
Tai chased T.K. through Mimi's mansion screaming death threats as he went on. T.K. was running for dear life and Kari was running behind Tai trying to get his attention. The noise they made was enough to wake the neighborhood and was the sound to awoke Matt.  
  
Matt sat up groaning.  
  
"I wonder what all of the commotion is about?" he asked himself.  
  
He was answered by a shout from Tai.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU BLONDE HAIRED MONKEY. I AM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS SO BAD, YOUR OWN DAMN BROTHER WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU!!" screamed Tai.  
  
"Oh great," said Matt. "What the hell did T.K. do."  
  
"What's with all the noise?" asked Mimi sleepily.  
  
But before Matt could answer the door to his room flung open and T.K. jumped into the bed and hid underneath the covers.  
  
"T.K. what the hell is going on?" asked Matt angrily.  
  
"SHHHHH.." said T.K. "If Tai finds me I am dead meat."  
  
"Why?" asked Matt, but was interrupted when Tai came dashing into the room.  
  
"ALRIGHT ISHIDA, WHERE'S YOUR LITTLY HORNY BROTHER!!" demanded Tai.  
  
"Whoaah..calm down Tai," said Matt attempting to raise his knees so it would look like he was making the buldge in the middle of his coves.  
  
However Tai noticed and ran towards Matt's bed screaming "DIE T.K." Mimi ducked as Tai leaped over her and tackled T.K., who was underneath the covers, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Tai jumped off of the bed and pinned T.K. to the ground.  
  
"Any last words," said Tai bringing back his fist.  
  
"Please Tai, it's not what you think. All we did was sleep in the same bed," begged T.K. trying to get Tai to understand.  
  
"WAY WRONG ANSWER," screamed Tai.  
  
Just as Tai fist was about to connect with T.K.'s face Matt jumped off of the bed and tackled Tai. The two wrestled for a couple minutes, but with T.K.'s help they finally got Tai under control. Kari came running in just as was being pinned to the floor.   
  
"Now will you listen to me Tai?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," said Tai angrily. "But don't think it is going to keep me from murdering your boyfriend."  
  
"Ugh, Tai, all we did is sleep in the same bed together," said Kari.   
  
"Yah Tai, you and Sora did the same thing so I don't know why your so upset," added T.K.  
  
"How did you know we slept in the same bed," Tai asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Because we peeked in your door last night," T.K. said before Matt or Kari could stop him.  
  
Tai face turned purple again as his blood pressure rose.  
  
"So..not only did you sleep in bed with my sister, you spied on me?" Tai asked very angry.  
  
"Dammit T.K. learn to keep your mouth shut," said Matt struggling to hold back Tai as he tried to grab T.K. "You'd better go and hide, I can't hold him for much longer."  
  
"Okay," said T.K. turning to run away.  
  
However, Tai had different plans. As soon as T.K. stood up Tai jumped from Matt's grip and tackled T.K. to the floor.   
  
"TAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET OFF HIM," cried Sora who had just finished with her shower and walked into Matt's room.  
  
Tai froze and looked up at Sora.  
  
"But.." he started but was cut off by Sora.  
  
"No buts, just get off him," Sora commanded. "He didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Tai hung his head and got off T.K. Kari ran over to T.K. and checked to see if he was okay. Tai walked over to Sora and looked up at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Don't tell me sorry," said Sora pointing over at T.K.  
  
"But.." Tai started but stopped when he saw Sora's glare. "Okay."  
  
Tai walked over to T.K.   
  
"Sorry about that T.K." said Tai. "I guess I over reacted a little."  
  
"It's okay Tai," replied T.K. putting out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
"Yah," said Tai shaking his hand. "Friends."  
  
"Well now your little problem is resolved," started Sora. "I believe you promised me a sunrise."  
  
"O yeah, I almost forgot," responded Tai. "Let me go take a quick shower and I'll be right back."   
  
Tai bolted out of the room and headed for his bathroom. Sora walked over to T.K.   
  
"You alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," said T.K. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," responded Sora. "What happened anyway?"  
  
"Well Tai saw us walk out of the same room together and then when he asked why Kari said we had only slept together," answered T.K.  
  
Sora looked at him confused.  
  
"You two slept together?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"NO!" yelled T.K. and Kari in union.  
  
"I just said it in a weird way that's all," said Kari. "What I meant to say was we had slept in the same bed, but Tai misunderstood."  
  
"I can see why," said Sora. "You're lucky I came when I did T.K., otherwise he probably would have killed you."  
  
T.K. laughed, "No kidding."  
  
"Did you say something about a sunrise?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah," answered Sora. "Tai invited me to watch the sunrise with him."  
  
"So I take it you to are an item now," said Mimi speaking for the first time since Tai had barged in.  
  
"Yah I guess so," said Sora blushing.  
  
"Well I think T.K. and I will join you watching the sunrise," said Kari. "Is there any good places to watch the sunrise around here Mimi."  
  
"Yah, I know the perfect place," answered Mimi. "What do you say Matt, feel like joining them."  
  
"Sure," said Matt.   
  
"Well, let's all get ready and meet downstairs," suggested Mimi.  
  
Everyone agreed and headed to their separate rooms to shower and get ready. After they were all finished they met downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
"Do you think we should wake Izzy and Joe?" asked Tai.  
  
"Na, they'll be fine," said Matt. "Besides I doubt they'd want to come anyway."  
  
"You're probably right," agreed Tai.  
  
"So Mimi?" asked Kari. "Where's the place where we can watch the sunrise."  
  
"You'll see when we get there," answered Mimi.   
  
"Oh great," groaned Tai. "Does that mean we have to drive to get there."  
  
"Yep," said Mimi cheerfully.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," grumbled Tai. "Well I guess I'd better bring along some motion sickness pills, just incase."  
  
Everybody laughed and headed to the garage. They boarded Mimi's vehicle, Matt and Mimi in the front, Tai and Sora in the middly, and T.K. and Kari in the back. Once everybody had buckled up Mimi tore out of the driveway and down the street.  
  
"Mimi," complained Tai. "It's 4:30 in the morning and still you drive fast."  
  
"Yep," said Mimi. "And if you don't like it, well, too bad."  
  
Tai groaned, grabbed onto Sora and held on for the ride. It took Mimi about 40 minutes to get to their destination. When the arrived they where surprised to see that they were at a small lake surrounded by forest on 3 sides.  
  
"Where are we?" asked T.K.  
  
"This is a reservoir for New York," explained Mimi. "We get our drinking water from here."  
  
"Oh," responded T.K. "So what's so special about this place."  
  
"You'll see," said Mimi looking at her watch. "Wait 20 minutes and you'll see."  
  
Each couple found a seat along the bank of the reservoir and made themselves comfortable. Twenty minutes passed quickly and they soon saw the sky on the horizon begin to brighten. Everyone looked from their various partners and stared in awe as the sun showed itself above the treetops. The sky was painted a magnificent array of reds and oranges and the huge red ball of fire cast a shine across the land. The beautiful scene in front of them was only magnified by its reflection in the lake, making it look as if they were staring into a parallel dimension.  
  
"Oh T.K.," gasped Kari grabbing on to his arm. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is," agreed T.K. "But not as beautiful as you."  
  
Kari looked deep into T.K. eyes and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. T.K. laid back against the ground, lowering Kari with him, still locked in their kiss.  
  
Tai growled as he watched T.K. and his sister.   
  
"I shoulda killed him when I had the chance," grumbled Tai.  
  
"Stop worrying about them and enjoy the sunrise," said Sora. "Or do I have to tell everyone about our little incident this morning."  
  
Tai paled and looked at Sora.  
  
"You wouldn't?" said Tai.  
  
"If you don't stop acting like a baby I will," said Sora. "Now sit back and enjoy the sunset with me."  
  
Finishing her sentence Sora pushed Tai back onto the ground and sat down next to him.  
  
"Oww," said Tai rubbing his rear. "You don't have to be so rough."  
  
"Big baby," teased Sora. "Want me to make it better?"  
  
"U huh," begged Tai in a baby voice.  
  
Sora then wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and pulled him into a deep lustful kiss. When she finally released him he fell back against the grass gasping for breath.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Much," answered Tai. "Now let's watch this sunrise before it's over."  
  
Tai grabbed Sora and pulled her next to him against the grass. Sora snuggled up against Tai's shoulder and watched the sunrise with him.  
  
Meanwhile Mimi and Matt while Mimi and Matt were watching the sunrise Matt noticed that Mimi looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Matt worried, hugging her closer.  
  
"Nothing," answered Mimi looking as if she was going to burst into tears any second.  
  
"No, something's wrong," said Matt. "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Mimi looked up at Matt, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"OH MATT," she cried burying her face in his chest tears running down her face.  
  
Mimi cried for a few more minutes before she could get control of herself. She stared up at Matt with red eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?" asked Matt wiping the tears off of her face; he was really worried now.  
  
"What's going to happen when you have to go back," said Mimi.  
  
'So that's what's been worrying her,' thought Matt. 'Poor girl, but once she finds out my news she won't be so sad."  
  
"It will be okay Mimi," assured Matt. "Trust me, everything will be fine."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, staring at him confused.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, just be patient," said Matt. "Now come here and watch the sunrise with me."  
  
Matt grabbed Mimi and pulled her close to him. They both turned and watched as the sun rose further into the sky.  
  
***  
  
The next four days past in no time. Mimi took the group all around the city, showing them all of the popular tourist attractions as well as some of the city's hidden wonders. She didn't let the fact that Matt would be leaving bother her at all; trusting Matt's word that it would be alright. The last day of their vacation came and the group sat around the breakfast table talking about various subjects, trying to avoid saying their goodbyes until their flight at 3:30 p.m. Matt was unusually happy considering the fact that he was going to have to leave the love of his life in a few hours. As they finished breakfast Tai suggested that they start to pack. Everyone agreed and got up to head to their rooms. Matt didn't budge and Mimi stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Aren't you going to pack?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," he said smiling. "Your parents said I could stay until the rest of my stuff arrives."  
  
The rest of the digidestined turned around at this comment and stared at Matt.  
  
"What do you meant he 'rest' of your stuff?" asked Tai.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you guys," said Matt laughing; playfully hitting himself on the head. "My band got offered a contract with a record company here in New York. I'll be living her for a couple years while we record a couple albums."  
  
Everybody stared at him in disbelief, especially Mimi.  
  
"Your kidding," said Tai.  
  
"Nope," said Matt. "I already bought a house down the street from here."  
  
"A house?" asked Izzy. "Exactly how much is this record company paying you?"  
  
"That's none of your business," said Matt playfully.   
  
Mimi was still in shock. Had she just heard him right. Did he just say he was moving to New York and down the street no less. Was this what he was talking about when he said everything would be alright.   
  
"OH MATT," cried Mimi, throwing her arms around him and kissing him franticly.  
  
"I guess you okay with it then," laughed Matt.  
  
Matt looked over at his little brother who was trying to hide the fact that he was a little sad.  
  
"Hey don't worry bro," said Matt. "I can come back whenever I want to visit and if you want to visit I'll send over some tickets. Heck, you could even bring Kari along if ya wanted to."  
  
Kari blushed and Tai glared at Matt.   
  
"If that is okay with Tai of course," added Matt nervously.  
  
T.K. accepted Matts compromise knowing that he and his brothers relationship would not be affected. Everyone was still a little shocked from Matt's announcement, but they were happy for him none the less. After Matt finished explaining to them how he had come to get this contract, everyone headed upstairs to pack up their stuff. After they had finished they pilled back into Mimi's car and Mimi walked around to get into the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey Mimi do you mind if I drive?" asked Matt.  
  
"Why?," she asked. "Is there something wrong with the way I drive. Besides, you don't have an American driver's license."  
  
"Yes I do," said Matt holding up a United States driving permit with his picture on it. "I got it last week in the mail."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE YOU IDIOT," screamed Tai. "YOU COULD OF SPARED US A WEEKS WORTH A CAR RIDING TORTURE."  
  
"Hehe," said Matt rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry."  
  
Tai grumbled something under his breath that sounded something and sat back against his chair.  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to get to know your way around," said Mimi handing him the keys. "But if you hit anything you are buying me a new car."  
  
"Okay," said Matt taking the keys smiling.  
  
Matt climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine.  
  
"Ready everyone?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," answered everybody else in the vehicle.  
  
Matt smiled to himself and slammed down on the accelerator, screaming backwards down the driveway and out onto the street. Once he was positioned correctly on the road he put the car in drive and stared over at Mimi. She was pale white and hanging onto her armrests.   
  
"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine," said Matt grinning evilly. "Sorry about that guy's, but she needed to experience it for herself."  
  
"Sure Matt no problem," said Tai unusually calm. "BUT NEXT TIME DO IT WITHOUT US IN THE CAR YOU SON OF A.." Sora cut him off slapping her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Yikes," chuckled Matt. "Sorry Tai."  
  
Matt looked back over at Mimi who was still in some sort of frozen state of fear.   
  
"Earth to Mimi," said Matt waving his hand in front of her face. "Anybody home."  
  
Mimi slowly turned her head and sent Matt a glare that would scare ghost.   
  
"If you ever do that again," started Mimi quietly.   
  
"Uh oh," said Tai to Sora in the back covering his ears.  
  
"If you ever, ever do that again," said Mimi again.  
  
"Here we go," added Tai still covering his ears.  
  
Matt also winced expecting the worst.  
  
"If you ever do that again," said Mimi one final time staring at Matt. "I'll have to seriously hurt you, do you know how slow you pulled out of that driveway. It will take us years to get there at this rate."  
  
Matt stared at her in disbelief and everyone else facefaulted.   
  
"You mean you weren't scared?" asked Matt.  
  
"Please," said Mimi. "It will take a lot crazier driving than that to scare me. Now drive or we'll never get there."  
  
Matt was to shocked to answer, so he slowly depressed the accelerator and drove off towards the airport. The car trip was peaceful, excluding the fact that Mimi was constantly complaining about how slow Matt was driving, and they arrived at the airport at 2 o'clock. Everyone checked their bags in and headed for customs. Once they got there they prepared to say their goodbyes.  
  
"Well Mimi," started Tai. "It's been really great seeing you again. Thanks for inviting us and showing us around in all. I hope you can visit us sometime."  
  
"Yah," added Izzy. "It's been great seeing you I had a great time."  
  
"Me two," said Joe. "I just wish I hadn't had so much work to do."  
  
"I had a great time also Mimi," said T.K. "Make sure my brother stays out of trouble, okay."  
  
"Okay," said Mimi.  
  
Tai, Izzy, Joe and T.K. hugged Mimi and walked back to the two girls.  
  
"Mimi," started Sora. "I am going miss you so much."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," cried Mimi hugging Sora and starting to cry.  
  
"Oh you guys, now I am going to start to cry," said Kari joining in on Sora and Mimi's hug.  
  
When the girls finally calmed down everyone said goodbye to Matt. Sora gave him a quick hug and Tai, Izzy, and Joe shook his hand.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye for now," said T.K. holding out his hand and trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Come here you," said Matt grabbing his brother, pulling him into a hug. "Take care of yourself okay."  
  
"Okay," said T.K. "Come and visit soon okay."  
  
"Okay," said Matt. "I'll come back for a weekend as soon as I get settled."  
  
"Good," answered T.K. pulling away from his brother. "Good luck with your music."  
  
"Thanks," said Matt.  
  
"Don't worry T.K." said Mimi grabbing hold of Matt's hand. "I'll take good care of your brother."  
  
"I bet you will," said T.K. laughing a little. "Well we'd better get going."  
  
"Okay," said Matt. "Bye guys."  
  
"Have a safe trip," said Mimi.  
  
Everybody turned and walked through the security line and headed towards customs. They all turned around one more time to say goodbye before disappearing into the crowd.   
  
"Well there they go," said Matt pulling Mimi against his body. "It's just you and me now."  
  
"Yep," said Mimi giving him a quick kiss. "And I couldn't be happier."  
  
Matt leaned down and touched his lips to Mimi's, sharing a passionate kiss in the terminal as their friends headed back to Japan.  
  
***  
  
The seating arrangements on the plane were the same except that Izzy sat with Joe instead of Matt.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Joe.  
  
"I am logging onto the internet," answered Izzy.  
  
"Where did the credit card come from?" said Joe. "Don't tell me you stole Matt's."  
  
"I didn't steal it," defended Izzy. "I just borrowed it for the trip home he won't mind. Besides, how much could a little air phone call cost?"  
  
"I hope your right," said Joe.  
  
Kari and T.K. were watching Pokemon the Movie 2000 on their TV screens.  
  
"Oooo..., Pikachu is sooo cute," squealed Kari.  
  
"Oh come on," groaned T.K. "It's a yellow rat with a lightning bot tail that shoots lightning."  
  
"Well it least it doesn't look like a pig with wings," said Kari. "Unlike a certain digimon I know."  
  
"HEY!" exclaimed T.K. "Patamon doesn't look like a pig."  
  
"I was just kidding," said Kari.   
  
"You'd better have been," said T.K.  
  
"Was that a threat?" asked Kari staring at T.K.  
  
"Uh..um..no," said T.K. seeing Kari's glare. "I'm sorry."  
  
T.K. dropped his head and Kari laughed.  
  
"T.K. come on," said Kari grabbing his chin and lifting up his face. "You know I was just kidding. I don't get angry that easily."  
  
"I know, but I shouldn't have said it," answered T.K.  
  
"Your so sweat," said Kari planting a kiss on his lips. "Now be quiet so we can watch the rest of the movie."  
  
T.K. groaned and turned back to the film. Tai and Sora were cuddling, enjoying each others company.   
  
"Know what Tai?" asked Sora.  
  
"What?" answered Tai.  
  
"I love you," replied Sora leaning back against his chest, turning her head and staring him in the eye.  
  
"I love you too," said Tai bending over and kissing Sora's lips lightly. "And I will love you forever."  
  
***  
  
Weeks past and the digidestined settled back in and started school. They missed Matt, but where glad to know that he was happy. He and Mimi belonged together and she needed him more than they did. In America Matt had moved into his new house two days ago, along with the other members of his band, and started going to Mimi's school. He was enjoying every moment he had with Mimi and live was good. Three weeks after the digidestined had gone back to America Matt was sorting through his mail.  
  
"Bill..Bill..Junk..Bill..Junk..Junk..Junk," said Matt as he looked through the envelopes. "Well I guess I have to start somewhere."  
  
Matt picked up the first bill and opened it. "Hmm..Water Bill 200 dollars, next Electricity 400 dollars..hmmm..better cut down on the A/C. Next American Express..3000 dollars..o yeah that was the new TV I bought. Last but not least..VISA...WHAT!!! 20,000 dollars in air phone charges. DAMMIT IZZY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Note: Well that's it..I finally finished it up. Now I can start on something else. Maybe I should go finish that Card Captor Sakura series I started a couple months ago. I think I'll write some sort of Christmas special first thought. Anyway, thank you all you wonderful readers who read Summer Vacation. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. Thanks again.  
  
-ViperArrow  



End file.
